


On Silvered Wings - Skyrim

by LadyHawke361



Series: On Silvered Wings [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: This is the story of Davinta, a blind Redguard archer, who discovers she is Dovahkin when she arrives in Skyrim and assists Whiterun forces in defeating a Dragon. Her only constant companion is a giant great horned owl with silvery white feathers. Silverwynd acts as her eyes allowing her to site her arrows to even the most distant targets.Now with pictures. First look at Davinta in Chapter 2!





	1. Execution in Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> This part if 'On Silvered Wings' tells the story of what happens in Skyrim. We will be allowed to see how our blind Redguard Archer grows and becomes prepared for her challenges in a new land!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta walks into a trap that marks her as an imperial traitor! Who can she trust?

The creak of the wagon wheels slowly encroached on her awareness. Cold wind caressed her skin through the thin fabric of her peasants clothing. Trying to move her hand to her head alerted her to the fact her hands were tightly bound with what felt like leather strips. She slowly opened her eyes and weak light filtered in showing her shadowy shapes denoting people and trees. Her world was, and would continue to be, cold and grey. Someone moved next to her. 

  
"You're awake! How do you feel?" His voice was heavily accented, a Nord, she guessed. He sounded kind and truly concerned.  
  
"My head aches. What happened and where are we?” she asked quietly. There were at least two wagons with perhaps six prisoners each. Her mind tried to piece together what had happened.  
  
"We are approaching Helgen. When we’ll get there, only the Imperials know. What's your name, Redguard?" the presence across the way asked.  
  
Trying to focus as she always does, she turned her blind eyes towards the speaker. "My name is Davinta. What is yours?"  
  
Though she couldn’t see it, she could tell he was grinning, "The name's Ralof. Nice to meet you, Davinta." He fell silent for a moment and glanced into the trees around them. "There is something following us," he said in a whisper.  
  
Davinta smiled and nodded. "No doubt, that is my friend, Silverwynd."  
  
Surprised Ralof asked, "Your friend?"  
  
Davinta nodded. "Silverwynd is a great horned owl, she will stay away unless I give the proper signal. Otherwise, she will watch from safety."  
  
Ralof grinned, "I didn't know they could be trained like that!"  
  
The Guard on their wagon suddenly grumbled, "Quiet back there! No talking!"  
  
Everyone fell silent after that. Soon the wagons pulled into Helgen.  
  
“Everybody off!” The Imperial soldier’s voice was sharp with his hatred for those he transported.  
  
Davinta felt the others move, jumping down and filing towards where the Imperials waited. When she got to the end of the wagon she hesitated. Seeing this, Ralof reached up to give her his bound hands so she could jump down, feeling just a bit grounded.  
  
One after another people's names were read off, and they headed where they were told, following the directions of their captors. A horse thief tried to run, only to be killed by Imperial Archers.  
  
Finally, Davinta’s name was called. “You there, step forward. Who are you?”  
  
“My name is Davinta. Why was I arrested?” she asked hoping this was a huge mistake.  
  
The man glanced through all the names. “Captain, what do we do? Her name is not on the list.”  
  
The Captain snorted, “Forget the list. She goes to the block!”  
  
The man sighed before speaking to her, “I am sorry. We will make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell. Follow the Captain, prisoner.”  
  
Davinta sighed as she carefully followed the Imperial Captain.  
  
_So much for trusting the Empire to make sure everyone is actually guilty of a crime before beheading them!_ She thought. _I wonder who these Nords are and who is being executed with me?_  
  
The words of a man in power reached her ears. “Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn’t use a power like the voice to murder his King and usurp his throne. You started this war, now the Empire will put you down!”  
  
As the man continued talking, Davinta heard the sound of great leathery wings coming their way. Whatever it was, it is very large. A small shiver of anticipation traveled down her spine, and she couldn’t hide her smile. Something was coming! As she pondered this, she heard a roar as well. Then she tuned back into the immediate area to hear the Captain say, “Yes, General Tullius! Read them their last rites!”  
  
_Lovely_ , Davinta thought.  
  
The prisoner to her right suddenly stepped forward, interrupting the Priestess of Arkay. “Come on, I don't have all day!”  
  
Davinta could barely make out the shadows of the people in front of her. In short order, the prisoner's head was severed, falling into the crate. The smell of blood heavy in the air.  
  
Then came the dreaded command, “Next, the Redguard!”  
  
A split second later another roar was heard from the sky, and the sound of uncertain folk filled her ears.  
  
The Captain's voice rang out again, “I said next prisoner!”  
  
_By the nine! I don’t want to die here!_ With that thought running through her, Davinta stumbled blindly towards the executioner's block. Rough hands grabbed her, and forced her into place, before that person's foot pushed her down into a kneeling position. She could hear further deep throated cries and large leathery wings beating the air. The shadow that settled on the tower nearby was huge, the creature angry, its smell overpowering the blood she all but lay in. It smelled of death and dust and ancient power, but instead of fear coursing through her, she felt exhilarated! The Dragon roared yet again, and Davinta could almost hear ancient words within the roar. Her ears rang and many fell to the ground. She could vaguely hear Ralof’s voice urging her to get up, to run, and she did. Following the sound of his voice, she made it to another tower and relative safety.  
  
Ralof asked the other man she could smell about the Dragon. The voice that answered him was rich and deep, and due to being inside, it was difficult for Davinta to see any shadows.  
  
His words stayed with her, “Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move!”  
  
That was when Ralof guided her to the stairs, speaking low in her ear, “Up through the tower, here are the stairs. I’m right behind you!”  
  
Davinta worked her way up the stairs, clinging to the outer wall. Just as she reached the second level, the wall exploded inward and the Dragon stuck its maw in, blowing scorching hot flames into the tower. If she were not already blind, she might have lost her sight then and there. She was glad Ralof was behind her, lower on the stairs. There had been someone on that level, but he or she either died when the wall shattered in or when the Dragon breathed its fire into the building. Shortly after, the Dragon flew off to attack a different area of Helgen.  
  
Ralof joined Davinta next to the hole in the wall. Realizing she was blind, he went into detail, “There is an inn less than five feet away, can you jump that far?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Good. Jump through the roof, and we will follow when we can! Good luck, Davinta!”  
  
“To you as well. May Talos guide you!” With that Davinta jumped, trusting all her training to carry her into the Inn. She rolled as she landed, then sprinted away from the tower. Falling through a hole, she landed hard, but kept moving.  
  
The man who had not liked the idea of executing someone not on the list was trying to direct a child away from danger. She knew the moment he saw her.  
  
“Still alive, prisoner? If you want to stay that way, stick close to me!”  
  
In moments, she was desperately trying to stay on his heels, even though chunks of stone and even bodies littered the path in front of her.  
  
A short distance from the Keep, she heard Ralof arguing with the Imperial soldier, “We’re escaping, Hadvar, and you're not stopping us this time!”  
  
Davinta sensed Ralof heading one way while Hadvar headed another, both calling for her to join them. Her decision was easy. Davinta darted after Ralof. She could not trust someone who blindly obeyed a kill order without proof of the prisoner's guilt! Within moments she and Ralof were in the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Escape Helgen & the Road to Riverwood


	2. Escape Helgen & the Road to Riverwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta and Ralof fight through the Keep at Helgen, learning to fight together. Ralof meets Silverwynd. They save a Khajiit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: completely removing the (appropriated) term 'Spirit Animal'. This term has been used so much in popular media to mean many things. I personally did not think about it. And I ended up hurting someone as I tried to justify my use of this term. Proving my own, thick headedness and an unwillingness to see someone elses point of view.
> 
> This was inexcusable on my part. I would apologize properly to this person, however I hope in taking action to correct my own ignorance and hopefully making my story all around better for this change.
> 
> Please forgive me and accept my appologies.

Davinta took a steadying breath once they were inside the keep, and she sighed. Death had visited this place and would no doubt visit again soon. The scent of blood filled the room; someone had died there.  
  
Ralof ran past her on seeing a friend he called brother, “I will see you again in Sovngarde, brother! Rest easy now.” Then he turned towards her, “Looks like we were the only ones to make it. Come here and let me get those bindings off you.”  
  
Davinta moved up to him, sensing the body of his brother in arms not far away. She lifted her arms enough for Ralof to grasp them and slip his dagger between her wrists, slicing up through the leather strips.  
  
His voice sounded again, “Go ahead and take Gunjar's gear and anything else that may be useful. 'tis not a crime to use a friend's gear when they no longer need it.”  
  
It took Davinta a moment to find Gunjar's body, despite how fairly well-lit the room was. His body was a shadow merged with other shadows.  It was not the most pleasant task Davinta had performed, but eventually she got his armor off and took his axe. She slipped out of her worn out peasant's garb and into his armor, which was slightly too big for her. Finding a belt, she cinched it tightly around her waist.  
  
Feeling bad about leaving the poor man in his loin cloth, she laid her peasant's garb over his body, not really wanting to try to dress him herself. Standing, she gave the axe a few swings, it certainly was _not_ her bow. With a sigh, she took up position near a gate into another section of the keep. She could hear footsteps approaching long before she heard the voice of the Captain from earlier barking out orders, “Get that gate open!”  
  
Davinta dropped into a crouch, waiting for the Imperials to enter the room they were in, her axe at the ready. When the Captain stepped, in her axe came crashing down on the thick steel armor. Within moments the battle was over and Ralof was staring at her.  
  
“Are you truly blind?” he asked, then continued, “You fight almost like you can see.” His voice more than a little awed.  
  
Davinta was quiet for a moment, as though choosing her words carefully. “Yes, I am blind. What little I see is in shades of grey. The less light there is the darker the greys, and the more shapes blend together. I had to learn in order to survive as a street urchin. You see, my Father disowned me once my half-brother came along. A blind girl-child, who could not carry on the family name, was of no use to him.” Her voice went quiet, yet the sadness in her voice touched his heart.  
  
“Were things really that bad?” he asked as he looted the Imperials looking for a key to the locked door, their only way to go further into the keep.  
  
Davinta let out a mirthless laugh, “It probably wasn’t as bad as you are imagining, I did become a scout, after I taught myself the bow and spent time with Silverwynd. I was very good too, until my Father got wind of what was happening and decided to make my life miserable again. That is why I came to Skyrim, to try to get a fresh start, away from my Father's power base.”  
  
They fell silent and move forward as Ralof unlocked the door. For the most part Davinta didn’t have a hard time following Ralof, and he remained kind warning her of steps down, and protecting her when the Dragon hit the keep hard, causing a portion of the ceiling to fall blocking their way forward. He had seen two Imperial soldiers just before the ceiling caved in. “Would a bow be better for you to handle?” he asks, knowing they will probably be fighting all the way through the keep.  
  
Davinta nodded, “Yes, with one I can check for obstacles along my path and be ready to stick an enemy with an arrow should we come across any.”  
  
“Fine, take this bow and quiver. We need to be careful, I think I saw some Imperial soldiers just before the Dragon caused the collapse.”  
  
Ralof led the way to a door along the left hand wall, just before the area where the ceiling collapsed. They could both hear the Imperials talking now, Davinta fell into a crouch and crept to an area where she could see the Imperials’ shadows. One was obviously not wearing a helmet. Before Ralof could engage the enemy, she had put an arrow in his eye. The other soldier was quickly dispatched by Ralof. Together they looted the bodies and plundered the storeroom for needed potions and food.  
  
They found another door which opened back into the previous hallway, but past the debris that had blocked the way. They continued down the hall, hearing fighting. Ralof gasped, “Trill's Blood, a torture chamber! We need to hurry.” Despite their best efforts, they were unable to save the two Stormcloak soldiers who had been in the care of the torturer and his assistant. However, they were able to kill the bloodthirsty Imperials!  
  
_Ralof was so sad. How many friends would he lose to these damned Imperial dogs?_ Sighing she wondered, _why is he being so kind to me? Everyone else I’ve ever known has turned a blind eye to my needs as a blind person._ Davinta laughed quietly at her own thoughts.  
  
Ralof glanced at her. “What is so funny?” he asked, wondering if she found death funny.  
  
“I was just contrasting how you have been treating me to how my own family and my former community treated me. Often a blind eye was turned to my needs as a blind person. That is what tickled my fancy, my friend.”  
  
“Ah.” He let slip as understanding dawned on him. “I guess I just can’t take chances with another's safety. You have proven to be an able fighter despite your handicap. It would just be ungentlemanly of me to leave you to flounder when you can't see clearly.” He shrugged unconsciously, but she caught the motion.  
  
Davinta smiled at Ralof, “Thank you, and whoever said Nords don’t have manners was seriously mistaken!”  
  
Ralof laughed, “I know where they get that though; we tend to be terrors on the battlefield!” his wide grin was evident in his voice, “Come on, let's keep moving!” With that Ralof took her hand and headed to the only other exit out of the torture chamber. They soon come to a cavernous room in which they could hear several soldiers talking about their orders. Ralof whispered, “Let's be careful, I think we will be able to make it through as long as we don’t rush in without a plan.”  
  
“Can you get across the bridge straight ahead of us? If so, I’ll take up a position where I can take out those near where I think the exit is, don’t want to chance hitting you.”  
  
Ralof nodded, “I’ll try to keep an eye on you, so I don't end up between you and your target.”  
  
They fell silent and crept forward, quickly dispatching the first couple of enemies. Soon their surprise attack fell into place, with the Imperials dead and neither of them sporting more than a few minor scratches.  
  
Davinta could smell the oil on the floor as they pass through the room to the other exit. They looted as many arrows as possible for her quiver along the way. “Glad no one set off a fireball in here!”  
  
The hallway they enter had a draw bridge blocking the way, and luckily the release lever for it was on their side. As soon as the bridge was down, they crossed it. The Dragon must have caused massive damage again, for the ground shook and the raw rock of the ceiling over the drawbridge cracked and came crashing down, preventing them from going back.  
  
“Looks like we’ll have to keep moving forward, cause there's no going back now!” Ralof determinedly muttered, grabbing Davinta’s hand as he led her over rough stairs and uneven ground, and through a fast flowing stream. This section seemed to be a natural cavern. The swift flowing water barely reached her ankles, yet with the uneven and rocky path the stream followed, it was becoming more difficult to keep on her feet. Ralof continued to hold onto her hand, steadying her.  
  
“Thank you, Ralof. I don't think I could navigate this by myself.”  
  
“No worries, we’ll just keep helping each other.” He fell silent for a moment. “Do you think I could meet your friend?”  
  
Davinta smiled and nodded, “I think Silverwynd would approve of you.”  
  
Ralof chuckled, “Good to know,” He took a moment to truly look at his Redguard companion. Her skin was a dark-chocolate brown he wanted to reach out and touch. Her hair, a startling white, was styled in a spiky mohawk with a single long braid hanging from the left side of the mohawk. Her eyes were a cloudy silver-grey that was only a shade or two darker than the whites of her eyes. Beneath her eyes she had tattoos in white that looked like running eye makeup, and her bottom lip was also tattooed white with more lines that looked like her makeup may have run, yet her top lip is a beautiful shade of deep red against her dark skin.

Davinta deep within Helgen escape tunnel.

  
Ralof forced himself to turn back to the problem at hand. They had come to a fork, with a soft “Hmmmm,” he examined the way ahead. “Looks like a cave in, we can’t go that way. Looks like we have a side passage. Let's try it.”  
  
They left the stream for a more level surface, but it turned and gently led down. Davinta could hear a scuttling sound the further they went down, then she smelled it, a dusty sour smell she had come to associate with giant spiders. “I think we will be dealing with giant spiders soon, be on the lookout.”  
  
Sure enough, not a minute later, the side passage had opened up onto a small chamber that had several giant spider egg sacs. Everything was covered in cobwebs and there were a handful of carcasses hanging from the ceiling. Spiders of various sizes scuttled around the room. Turned out to be the sort of work with her bow and his axe. They were learning to fight together. For the first time, it felt good to Davinta to have a partner.  
  
There was another passageway leading out of the chamber, it brought them back to the stream. There was a natural bridge over the deeply entrenched stream, which they crossed. Turning to the right they continued on their way, only to be stopped by the sight and sound of a sleeping bear. Davinta had gathered some venom from the spiders and she carefully coated her arrow with it, sneaking a bit closer she drew her bow back and loosed her arrow. The bear died almost instantly, she was fairly certain it had not fully awoken before falling into the never ending night of death. It did not suffer.  
  
Knowing just what skins were worth, Davinta took a moment to skin the bear, as well as take its claws, which were alchemy components. When she finished, she muttered, “I can smell fresh air, I think we are almost out of this god forsaken place.” She wanted to feel the sun on her face and hear Silverwynd’s wings beating the air, feel her feathers brush against her face, bury her hands in those feathers as well. She wanted to introduce Silverwynd to Ralof!  
  
This time it was Davinta that grabbed Ralof's hand and hurried him toward the event of fresh air. “I really do want you to meet Silverwynd!” she called out with joy in her voice.  
  
Soon they broke out of a cave a bit northwest of Helgen. They took a moment to watch as the Dragon flew off to the northwest. “It looks like he’s gone for good. It should be safe for me to call Silverwynd now.” Davinta confided happily. Taking a deep breath, she let out a shrill whistle that fluctuated in tone and volume. By the time her whistle faded away, they both could hear heavy wing-beats as Silverwynd settled on a downed tree nearby, calling out in a low hoot.  
  
Davinta hurried to her friend. She buried her face into Silverwynd’s chest feathers. She sighed as she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her companion, an earthy yet airy scent of a thunderstorm long past. “Silverwynd, love, I’d like you to meet Ralof, my new friend.” Davinta took his hand, drawing him forward. She carefully maneuvered him, stroking his fingers down Silverwynd’s chest. For Silverwynd's part, she just eyed him before gently nibbling on the index finger of the hand Davinta was stroking down her chest.  
  
Ralof tensed as he felt the powerful beak gently nibble, but he relaxed and began stroking her chest himself, “You are so beautiful, Silverwynd.” He reverently whispered, which made the great owl preen and coo.  
  
Davinta’s face broke out in a grin, “She likes you! Ralof, you are now one of the people she considers 'safe’ to be around me without close scrutiny!”  
  
“Truly?” he asked, as he continued to stroke the giant owl’s snow-white feathers. While looking Silverwynd in the eyes, he said, “Thank you for the trust, Lady Silverwynd!” his voice filled with awe as he looked upon the noble bird.  
  
Davinta touched Ralof’s arm, “You know, she is quite impressed with you. How did you know to show such respect?” she asks.  
  
“I… don't know… It just seemed the thing to do.”  
  
“You did very well Ralof."

*Begin Edit*  
Ralof slowly dropped his hand to his side and looked at Davinta, “Davinta, what is Silverwynd? There is far too much intelligence in her eyes for her to be a mere animal."  
  
"You are correct. She has been with me since I was 8 years old, almost 20 years. Considering most great horned owls live to a max of perhaps 15 years.." she trails off and takes a listening stance, her head tilted towards Silverwynd. With a sigh Davinta continues. "She is a spirit, that took on a physical form to guide and protect me. I don't fully undersand what is important about me. However I trust her with my life. Also she has something for you, Ralof."

*End Edit*  
  
Ralof turned back to the owl and saw that she held one of her long tail feathers in her beak. “You want me to have your feather?” he asks incredulously.  
  
Silverwynd's eyes rolled a bit as she looked over at Davinta as if asking, “Is he always this slow?” She focused back on Ralof and let out a short and soft hooting coo.  
  
Davinta laughed and said, “My friend, I’d take that as a yes if I were you!” mirth heavy in her voice.  
  
Ralof reverentially took the feather, brushing his fingers over it. “Thank you, Lady Silverwynd. I will treasure it always.”  
  
Silverwynd let off a series of clicks and hoots, which sounded entirely pleased.  
  
Davinta grinned, “You know, now you are considered one of her brood, just like me.” Davinta slipped out another tail feather on a leather cord.  
  
“Wait, how did you hide that from the Imperials?” He asked, a bit confused.  
  
“A small invisibility spell I know that only affects the caster's personal items. Not the most difficult spell, but also not for beginners.”  
  
Ralof nodded “Magic is not my strong suit.” he confided, then he shook himself, looking back at Davinta. “We really need to get moving if we want to reach Riverwood before the news about what happened at Helgen. I'm sure my sister, Gerdur, will help us out. She runs the saw mill in Riverwood.”  
  
“Alright let's go.” She took only a moment to give Silverwynd's feathers one last affectionate stroke.  
  
They followed the path from the mouth of the cave and proceed north along the road. “I’m really glad you chose to come with me back there, in Helgen. I don’t want to think about what the Imperials would have done with you if you had followed Hadvar.”  
  
“Probably finished executing me. I had already had one bad experience with them a few years back, but now… I’ll never trust another person who is loyal to the Empire!” she said emphatically.  
  
Soon they came to a section of road that followed a wide river. At this point, they were nothing but strong-flowing rapids that were almost deafening to Davinta, yet she caught the sharp clang of sword against sword across the river. She caught Ralof's attention before raising her voice to ask, “What is happening over there?” She gestured across the river.  
  
“It looks like bandits attacking a Khajiit!”  
  
“Please, let's help.”  
  
Ralof merely nodded as he drew his bow, taking a bead on one of the bandits. His arrow flew and the bandits all focused on them, allowing the Khajiit to flee. Now Davinta took up her bow and started releasing her own arrows. The bandits fell far more quickly than she expected. As they watched, the Khajiit slinked back and began looting the corpses. Then she followed the river north. “Come on, perhaps we will meet up with her in Riverwood.”  
  
The rest of the trip to Riverwood was fairly uneventful, just a few wolves attacking blindly. Just outside of Riverwood Ralof stopped. “If we are ahead of the news from Helgen, we should be able to lay up here for a while. Let's talk to Gerdur.”  
  
Ralof led the way to the saw mill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Reporting to Whiterun


	3. Reporting to Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta explores Riverwood and travels the road to Whiterun.

Ralof and Davinta came to a stop behind the saw mill, near a table and some barrels, a female Nord was standing at the table looking at some reports.

“Gerdur,” Ralof breathed out in relief.

“Brother, Mara’s mercy, are you alright? What are you doing here? And who is this, one of your comrades?” Her questions spilling out of her in a rush.

“Gerdur, I’m fine, and she is not a comrade yet, but a friend. She saved my life, in fact. Is there some place we can talk?”

“You're right, come with me. Hod! Come here a moment, I need your help.” Gerdur called out as they moved a bit away from the saw mill.

“What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again?” Then he spotted Ralof. “Ralof what are you doing here? I’ll be right down!”

Ralof and Davinta continued following Gerdur, soon coming to the stump of a large tree. A boy of maybe ten years ran up, “Uncle Ralof, can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed?” Davinta couldn't help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“Hush Frodnar, there is no time for your games! Go and watch the south road.” Gerdur admonished her son.

“Awe, Mama! I wanted to stay and talk to Uncle Ralof!” Frodnar whined.

“Look at you, almost a grown man! Soon you’ll be joining the fight yourself!” Ralof encouraged Frodnar.

“That's right! I won’t let you down, Uncle Ralof! I won’t let those Imperial soldiers get you!” with that Frodnar ran off toward the south road, followed closely by his hound.

Hod joined them, “You two look pretty well done in!”

Davinta tuned out the conversation for a bit, wondering where the Dragon went. _Wherever it went, it's too far away for me to pick up its wing beats. I can only hope it hasn't attacked another settlement._  Her thoughts were interrupted when Gerdur began talking to her.

“Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here’s a key to the house. Stay as long as you like.” She paused a moment studying the Redguard. “There is something you can do for me, for Riverwood. The Jarl needs to know there's a Dragon on the loose. Please go to Whiterun and inform him, ask him to send whatever troops he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you could do that for me, I’d be in your debt!”

Davinta smiled at Gerdur, “Of course. It would be my honor to help in any way I can. Ralof, can I speak with you a moment?”

Ralof nodded, “Aye, give me a moment.”

So Davinta stepped closer to a nearby tree, leaning against it and tuning out the siblings’ conversation. _Ralof deserves time with his family, I won’t intrude!_

After a short time, Ralof came over to her, calling her name and lightly touching her shoulder. Davinta's odd yet beautiful eyes seemed to settle on him. “What is it you wanted to talk about, Davinta?”

“Since this is my first time in Skyrim, I was wondering if you could direct me to Whiterun?” she inquired.

“Just follow the road north, when you come to intersecting roads with two bridges, turn west and follow that road; it leads directly to Whiterun.” He paused, plucking up the courage to ask, “Would you consider joining the Stormcloaks?”

“You really think I’d be welcomed?” she asked uncertainly.

“Aye, you don’t need to be a Nord to fight for Skyrim’s freedom! We could use a warrior like you!”

“If I were to join, where do I go?” _If the Stormcloaks leader is half the man Ralof is, the Stormcloaks would be a decent group to join. I can think of worse ways to spend my time also._

“Go to Windhelm! Talk to Ulfric's right hand man, Galmar Stone-Fist. He is in charge of the new recruits. If I get there before you, I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you! I really do hope you’ll join. Also, please be careful out there.” He put his hands up to stop anything she might say for a moment. “I know you can handle yourself in a fight, it's just, I care what happens to you. I don’t want to lose you before truly getting to know you better.”

Davinta's heart fluttered. This was the first time a _man_ had looked at her and seen beyond her damaged eyes. “I’ll be careful, Ralof.” Pausing she gathered her thoughts, “I want to get to know you better as well. You are one of the few who truly sees me! You don’t know what that means to me.”

“I suppose not. I’ve been accepted my whole life. I’m just sorry it’s taken so long for you to find acceptance.”

On an impulse Davinta pulled Ralof into a quick hug. “Thank you!” Letting him go, she added, “I’d better get going. With that Dragon on the loose, the sooner I get to Whiterun and inform the Jarl, the better!” Before his surprise wore off, she slipped into the shadows. She headed into the inn, just in time to hear the inn’s bard muttering about someone named Faendal and how he was fooling himself if he thought Camilla liked him.

After a bit of conversation, he handed Davinta a letter meant for Camilla. She put it in her pack then headed to Gerdur’s house to talk to Ralof. She wanted to know what the letter said, before giving it to Camilla.

Ralof blushed when Davinta came into the house, “Ah, Davinta, what can I do for you?” _Stay calm Ralof, it was only a hug!_ he thinks, trying for calm.

“Could you read me this letter? Sven wants me to tell Camilla Valerius it is from Faendal and I want to know what it says.”

Ralof looked at the letter, quietly reading it to Davinta.

“Venomous nonsense, indeed. Thank you, Ralof.” Her smile warmed him more than he wanted to admit.

“Davinta, about earlier, I…” before Ralof could continue, Davinta interrupted him.

“I’m sorry, Ralof. I didn't mean to offend you by hugging you; it won’t happen again.” When he had started speaking, she panicked and felt it best to just not. She badly wanted to keep his friendship.

“No! Wait. That wasn't what I meant! Davinta, I _liked_ the hug! It surprised me, is all! I just wanted you to know, ‘cause I was sure you felt me stiffen. Now I know how you interpreted that stiffness. Please don’t say it will never happen again!” He had grabbed her shoulders as he spoke. With no one else in the house he took a chance and gave her the kiss he’d been wanting to give her since he first laid eyes on her.

Davinta's eyes slowly closed as she began to return his kiss. _Oh my,_ she thought, _this is a kiss! My first kiss, and from a man I’ve come to trust with my life!_

Ralof finally had to break the kiss to fill his oxygen starved lungs. _Her lips are as soft as I’d imagined!_ Looking at her lips and flushed face, he inquired, “Davinta?”

“Hmmmm?” Her eyes opened and her lips turned up in a soft smile he knew was only for him. “We’ll have to try that again, but later. I really need to head to Whiterun to get help for Riverwood.”

“I know. I’m just glad you’ll let me give you another, once we get back together.” His grin was broad and his voice was low and husky, which played havoc with her nerves, in a good way! He watched her blush all the way to her ears.

She gave him another hug and whispered, “I’ll see you later,” before heading back out. She then slipped over to the Riverwood Trader. Just in time to overhear the owner and a relative talking about some kind of break in. _Looks like I might be able to help more folk here in Riverwood._

Davinta took some time to sell equipment she didn't need and to buy some things she did need. Falling into easy conversation, she learned the store owner's name was Lucan Valerius, and his relative was his sister, Camilla. Davinta offered, “I can get your claw back.”

“Truly? I’ve got some coin coming in. If you get my claw back, it’s yours.” Lucan murmured.

“So this is your plan?” Camilla asked her brother.

“Yes, so now you don’t have to go.”

“I think your new helper needs a guide.”

“What… no… by the Eight, fine. But only to the edge of town!” Lucan grumbled something to himself, under his breath.

“We need to head through town to the bridge to reach Bleak Falls Burrows. You can see it from here. The mountain just over the buildings. I can't understand why the thieves would be hiding out there. It's full of traps, trolls, and who knows what else.” They soon arrived at the bridge. “This is the bridge out of town. Once you cross the bridge, head left along the path, and when you reach the old watch tower, turn north. The burrows are just around the corner further up. Mara bless you for helping us.”

Once Camilla fell silent, Davinta pulled out the letter. “Camilla I have a letter for you. It's from Sven, he wanted you to think it was from Faendal.”

“Oh, what does it say?” She quickly read it. “Oh my! Thank you for telling me the truth! Please let Faendal know as well.”

“Of course, and as soon as I recover the claw, I’ll be back, though first I need to warn the Jarl in Whiterun about the Dragon in the region.”

“I understand. Lucan and I will be waiting for you at the Riverwood Trader. Good luck!” With that Camilla turned heading back to the Riverwood Trader and her brother.

Davinta followed the path north, she heard the hoofbeats of a large herbivore. Dropping into a crouch, she put arrow to string and fired. The buck dropped with a surprised grunt. Davinta expertly skinned the buck and sectioned the carcass. Some of the meat she would sell and some she would give to Gerdur's family as thanks for their hospitality. She also took the horns to use in alchemy. It was always cheaper to make her own potions than it was to buy them, considering she gathered all her own components.

Further up the road, she was accosted by some wolves. She hated killing them, but these wolves were driven mad by hunger. Possibly, they had hunted unsuccessfully for the past few days, and her fresh kill could be smelled on her. “I am sorry.”

Taking a moment before skinning the wolves she prayed to Arkey.

“Take these wolves into your service, let them know your peace, Arkey.”

She moved on. Silverwynd suddenly called out a warning; someone was behind her. She ducked down behind an outcropping of rock and waited. Whoever had been following her picked up speed and lost caution as they lost sight of her. _Good, now to find out who was following me!_ Davinta waited until a shadowy cat shaped form came into view. _A Khajiit? Could it be the one from before?_ She wondered.

Davinta stood silently. She reached out, grabbing the shadow. With her hands on the Khajiit, she could tell it was a she. The Khajiit froze in her hands. Davinta hissed out, “Why do you follow me?”

The Khajiit answered, “This one was saved by you. This one would serve you. This one has a gift,” with that she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small drawstring bag. “Your share of the loot off the bandits.” she confided.

“You didn’t have to do that. I don't need it… What is your name?”

“This one is Khazura Raibiri; this one will serve you!”

“That won't be necessary, Khazura. Please go on your way in peace.” Davinta appreciated what Khazura was trying to do, but she just could not handle taking care of someone else right now.

Khazura seemed to think for a long time, then nodded, “Very well, this one will come if you have a need.” With that the Khajiit headed off into the tree line, soon becoming lost to Davinta's sight amongst the trees dotting the land.

Davinta continued north, soon coming to the place with two bridges. A Whiterun guard was nearby so she asked him, “Am I heading the correct way to reach Whiterun? I have an urgent message for the Jarl. Gerdur in Riverwood has sent me.”

“Yes, continue down this path, following the stream. You will soon come to Whiterun.” the guard replied, watching as the Redguard nodded, moving on down the road. He glanced up just in time to see a beautiful white, great horned owl fly past, following the Redguard. “Amazing.” he breathed in awe, somehow sensing the majesty of it.

A bit down the road Davinta could hear fighting so she picked up her pace. Shortly, she saw the form of a giant. With ease, she put three arrows in it, helping those who were fighting it. As she grew closer, one of the group came up to her.

“That was nicely done. You would make a fine shield sister.”

“Shield sister?” Davinta asked in confusion.

“Never heard of the Companions? They’re an order of warriors who fight if the coin is good enough. If you find yourself in Whiterun, you should visit Jorvasker, the home of the Companions.” With that, the woman followed her friends, heading back to Whiterun.

_I will have to think about that. Perhaps, it could be a good fit, though her scent was slightly off. That bears further investigation._ Once again Davinta started down the road to Whiterun, Silverwynd flying ahead and circling behind. The great owl did not want another surprise attack happening again.

The rest of the trip along the stream was uneventful. Until she came up to the gate into Whiterun itself. One of the guards walked up to her, gesturing for her to stop as he commanded, “Halt! No one enters unless it’s official business, the city is closed with the Dragon about!”

“Then, I have news about the Dragon and Helgen! Please let me pass.”

“You know about the Dragon?” He came to a quick decision, “Fine, but we will be watching you! Better not cause any trouble or I’ll drag you to the dungeon myself!”

Davinta nodded her agreement, and a moment later the gate was being opened. She entered Whiterun for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Dragon's Reach and the Jarl  
> _______________________________________________
> 
> Check out Sven's POV in Shadows of Silvered Wings - Chapter 2: Sven's Frustrations


	4. Dragonsreach and Meeting Jarl Balgruuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta meets some of the Battle-Born Clan and some of the Grey-Mane Clan, before ever reaching Dragonsreach and having her first meeting with Jarl Balgruuf. Davinta "sees" so much that needs doing, and her drive to help others pushes her forward!

Davinta stood on the other side of the gate, just getting her bearings. She heard two people talking about steel for the Imperial soldiers. She noted the male's voice especially; she did not want to tangle with an Imperial supporter. The woman must be a blacksmith. Davinta could smell the forge. As soon as the male left, the blacksmith turned back to her forge.

Davinta would remember Battle-Born, a family name now synonymous with Imperial supporters. She planned to steer clear of that particular Nord Clan. She heard Silverwynd settle onto the eves of the Blacksmith's shop, cooing down to her. With a small wave to her friend, she stopped to talk with the blacksmith and soon found herself agreeing to take the smith's newly crafted two-handed sword to Dragonsreach, to be delivered to her Father. And he would give the gift to the Jarl at the appropriate time.

Making her way through Whiterun gave her many rumors that gave her clues for earning septem. After all gold made the world go round. _Though gold in and of itself is not everything. I want to make a difference in the lives of others. That is what is important._

Coming out of the general store, she heard the man from the blacksmith’s shop harassing an old woman, her voice shaking with emotion, “Nothing? And what of my son? What of Thorald? Is he nothing? So don't talk to me about suffering!”

The Battle-Born younger spoke, “Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. And now he is gone. Such is the way of war. The sooner you accept his loss, the better.”

“I will never accept his death! My son still lives! I feel it in my heart. So tell me, Battle-Borns, where is he? Where is my Thorald?”

An older male spoke next, probably the Father of the first man. “Do you believe this old hag?” He questioned.

At this point Davinta heard Silverwynd settle on the old woman's stall. She could well imagine Silverwynd fixing her large eyes on the two gearing males, no doubt ready to strike should she give the appropriate signal.

The older male continued, “ 'Holding him’? Why I’ve got him in my cellar. He’s my prisoner. Face it, cow! Your stupid son is dead! He died a Stormcloak traitor. And you… you best keep your mouth shut before you suffer the same.”

Davinta wanted to growl and attack them both, asking them things that would/should shame them! _How can you call yourselves men, when you attack and threaten old women like they are a viable military threat? She can’t even lift a sword, let alone be a true threat._ Her thoughts paused and a slow smile grew on her face. _Unless of course you know she speaks the truth and others will start listening to her. I_ **_need_ ** _to help this one!_

Her supposition about the relationship between the males was proven when the younger Battle-Born spoke next. “Come on, Father. There’s nothing more to be said here.”

After they left, Davinta approached the old woman, introducing herself. She learned the woman was called, Fralia Grey-Mane. And she confided, “All I can think about is my son, my Thorald… they say that he was killed, but I know better. I know my son is alive! Those Battle-Born… they're in with the Imperials. They know it too, and yet they lie to my very face!”

“I want to help you, Fralia, but how do you know they are lying?” Davinta asked, knowing she already believed the old woman. Yet Davinta did not want to give ammunition to any other Imperial supporters.

Fralia whispered, “It's not wise to discuss it here. Please, if you truly wish to help, meet me at my home. I’ll tell you the whole story.”

Davinta nodded. “I’ve been asked to report to Jarl Balgruuf on a situation. When I’m done at Dragonsreach I’ll meet you at your home.” She then signalled Silverwynd to follow Fralia and report back with the location.

Davinta took no other detours, it was imperative that she report to Balgruuf, then head to Fralia’s home. She had an idea that IF Thorald was alive, his time might be limited.

Davinta found herself crossing the threshold of Dragonsreach and climbing the stairs into the hold proper. One of the shadows near the throne moved and she heard the rasp of metal on metal as that one pulled their sword free while they approached her.

A deeply elven voice filled her ears, “What’s the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.”

Davinta bristled, her anger nipping at the back of her mind, “My apologies, I did not realize the Jarl did not want to be made aware of what was happening in his own hold. I won’t bore you with the details of the Dragon attack on Helgen or the request from Riverwood then!”

The one who stopped her, dropped her shoulders and sheathed her sword. “Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.”

Reluctantly, Davinta approached the Jarl. Very well aware of all the warriors in the immediate area.

The Jarl’s rich voice assailed her ears, “So, you were at Helgen? You saw this Dragon with your own eyes?”

“Not exactly, my lord. I was at Helgen yes. However, I am blind. I heard its great leathery wings, its terrible roars. Felt the heat of its fiery breath. The Dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I heard it headed past Riverwood and on towards Whiterun! I had someone with me who confirmed its flight path.”

The Jarl turned to look at the man next to him, “What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a Dragon?”

Davinta quietly got their attention, “Gerdur asks that you send what troops you can. Riverwood is defenseless.”

“I agree, we should send troops at once, My lord!” The Elf beside her commented. “Riverwood is in the most immediate danger, and if that Dragon is lurking in the mountains…”

“The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He’ll assume we’re preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him.”

“I will not leave my people defenseless!” The Jarl just looked at Proventus, before continuing. “Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.”

“At once, my Jarl!” Irileth bowed and stalked out of the hold, intent on her duties.

“If you will excuse me, I’ll return to my duties.” Proventus said coolly.

The Jarl nodded, “That would be best.” As Proventus walked away, the Jarl turned to Davinta, “Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You have done Whiterun a service, and I won’t forget it. Here, take this as a token of my esteem.”

Davinta received a shiny new piece of steel armor. She nodded her thanks, wishing people were more observant to the things truly needed by someone in her position.

The Jarl stood as he proceeded to explain, “There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He’s been looking into a matter related to dragons and… rumors of dragons.”

So Davinta followed the Jarl into a side chamber that smelled strongly of herbs and other magical and alchemical components.

Jarl Balgruuf addressed the male there, “Farengar, I think I’ve found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details.”

Farengar studied Davinta, “So, the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me.” He paused, considering his next words. “Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there.”

“Okay, what does this have to do with dragons?” Davinta asked, her head tilted to the side, her eyes uncannily focusing on nothing.

“Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps a scholar?” He asked, more than a bit surprised.

“You could say that,” Davinta grinned at the wizard. “Being blind, I have to take many things into consideration.”

Farengar gasped, studying her eyes. “I see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibility. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible.”

Taking a deep breath Farengar smiled at her, his thirst for knowledge becoming evident, “I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from? I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a “Dragonstone,” said to contain a map of dragon burial sites.”

With a sigh he pleaded, “Please, go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself.”

“Very well, Farengar, I will help you, considering I’m already going to Bleak Falls Barrow to help someone else. Two birds - one stone! I will return when I have your Dragonstone.” With that Davinta bowed and headed out of Dragonsreach.

She still needed to talk with Fralia about Thorald. Silverwynd soon called out to her with her clicks and hoots. Davinta followed the companionable sounds of her friend to the correct house. Going in, she got the details. She made a quick stop at the Battle-Born residence before dropping off some evidence and making plans with Fralia’s other son, Avulstein.

Given her choices, Davinta headed out of Whiterun, intent on clearing Bleak Falls Barrow, before heading off to deal with the Thalmor.

Just outside the gates of Whiterun, a familiar Khajiit was waiting for her. “This One wishes to join. To help. Please.” The last word was drawn out, desperation evident to Davinta’s ears.

“Fine but we do this my way. We are heading out to Bleak Falls Barrow.” Davinta prayed to Talos she was not making a mistake!

“Yes. This One, do as Davinta says!” Khazura confirmed, her cat like features pulled into a smile that showed a large amount of teeth. “You lead, this one follows. This one protects you back, from this day, forever!”

_Great! Hope she gets along with Silverwynd._ Davinta sighed and nodded. “Very well, let's go. It's a long road we travel, Khazura!”

Khazura's Imperial Mugshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bleak Falls Barrow and the Golden Claw


	5. Bleak Falls Barrow and the Golden Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta and Khazura travel through the Barrow, learning bits about each other. After acquiring the Dragonstone, they head back to Riverwood. To return Lucan's ornament, and have a run in with a disgruntled bard!

Davinta and Khazura made their way back to Riverwood, though they did not enter the village. Instead they followed the road past the bridge. It snaked up the mountain on which Bleak Falls Barrow stood. They had little trouble with getting ambushed, especially with Silverwynd scouting the area around them.

Pausing after dealing with a rabid wolf, Davinta signalled Silverwynd to come in. Once the noble owl landed on a marker stone, Davinta introduced her Khajiit friend to her owl companion. “Silverwynd, I’d like you to meet Khazura. Khazura this is my friend and…”

Before she could finish Khazura stated, “She is Spirit Guide. Yes?”

Davinta was surprised, but nodded an affirmative. “How did you know?” She asked somewhat shocked. _Khazura is the second one in Skyrim to notice that Silverwynd is a Spirit Animal or Guide. Amazing!_

Khazura cocked her head a bit, looking at Silverwynd, her voice low and a bit more gravely than usual. “Her eyes are a vivid sky blue, that almost glows even in the bright of day. Her feathers, so white they shimmer with a silvery brightness. No mortal being looks like that. This one is impressed you befriended such a one.” Khazura hardly spoke so many words all at once.

Davinta nodded her mind racing. “I’ve never actually seen her. Only her shadow form, that of a large owl. I’m glad someone actually described her to me! Thank you, Khazura.”

While the two spoke, Silverwynd examined Khazura. Unsure of the Khajiit’s trustworthiness. Letting out a few uncertain clicks and low hoots, Silverwynd turned her attention to her charge.

Davinta could tell Silverwynd was less than happy with their new companion. Davinta moved close and stroked her friend's chest feathers. “I understand your uncertainty, dear one. However, I made the choice to save her from bandits and she made the choice to travel with me. Can you give her a chance?” Davinta's voice was soft as she implored for Silverwynd's understanding.

Silverwynd let out a long suffering breath, before touching Davinta's mind, :: _Very well. I will give her a chance. Perhaps there is goodness there. Nevertheless, there is just something I can’t quite grasp about her.::_ Silverwynd admitted to her friend.

Davinta let her thoughts flow to her friend as she continued to stroke her feathers. :: _I understand. I believe she means well. But she may have had an even more difficult life than I’ve had. I want to give her a chance and maybe help her find a better path to walk.::_

Silverwynd cooed softly, a sound full of contentment and acceptance.

Meanwhile Khazura watched the two, almost feeling left out. She was beginning to feel downcast when Davinta spoke.

“Khazura, Silverwynd is a little uncertain. She has been with me a long time and it is difficult for her to easily accept new people, sometimes.”

“This one does not mind. I earn her trust… yes?” Khazura queried.

Davinta's relieved smile assured Khazura. “Yes! I know you have a good heart and can prove your worth to my friend. I would very much like you to become friends with Silverwynd as well.”

“This one will find a way.” Khazura emphatically promised.

With that Davinta and Khazura continued on, as they approached the old watchtower they crouched down and began to sneak closer.

Davinta knew there were at least four people in and around the tower, thanks to Silverwynd's tally. They were probably bandit lookouts, to keep intruders from mucking up their plans in the Barrow.

Khazura watched the almost feral grin stretch across the Redguard's face, she listened to Davinta's harsh whisper. “Remember everything we do here is a dry run for rescuing Thorald Grey-Mane. You're still okay with going against the Empire, right?” Davinta needed to be sure before going on with their current mission.

The smaller Khajiit nodded. “The Empire has done nothing for this one! This one will join the Stormcloaks!”

 _Good there is no doubt in her voice. I truly think Khazura would follow me through the very fires of hell without question. And that is a little scary!_ “Thank you my friend. I am glad, now that you insisted on joining me!”

They fell silent and slipped through the shadows cast by the mountain itself. One lookout leaned against a pine tree, another paced along a short bridge that lead into the watchtower itself. Khazura dropped into position near the one holding up the tree, while Davinta took aim on the pacer.

As soon as her arrow was loosed Khazura gripped her twin daggers, ready to strike when the lazy one moved. Davinta's arrow sprouted from the neck of the pacer and she fell from the bridge into the shallow ravine below.

The second bandit cried out as his compatriot fell, he moved forward to try to find the archer who had felled his friend. Which brought the man into the range of Khazura's twin daggers. In moments he joined his friend, in Sovngarde.

After looting the fallen bandits, the two made short work of clearing the tower. The last thing they needed were bandits at their back as they moved forward. The trail leading to the Barrow was snow covered and the wind whipped around the mountain strong enough to steal one's breath away.

The marker stones pointed the way to the Barrow, so even in the sudden blizzard like conditions, they made decent time. Davinta heard Silverwynd's soft clicks, letting her know there were four bandits outside the Barrow itself. Signalling Khazura, Davinta whispered, “Four bandits ahead. Two to the right and two to the left.”

“This one will take left. Davinta takes right.” Khazura could see the fall potential of Davinta went left.

Davinta grinned and nodded. “Right it is.”

Having decided their course of action, the two split up to sneak up to their quarry. Davinta could hear the grunts and groans of pain as Khazura dealt with her two targets, while Davinta's arrows pierced the throat of her first target and the heart of her second target. Davinta was very good with her bow.

They quickly looted the bandits, having grabbed any septem, potions, and other valuables they could sell for a tidy profit. Then they approached the huge twin doors of Bleak Falls Barrow. Together they pushed them open, hoping to not draw the attention of those inside. As luck would have it, none of the bandits heard the doors swing open then closed again. Silverwynd remained outside, having to trust the Khajiit to keep her charge safe.

The chamber they found themselves in was cavernous. Rubble littered the floor. Skeever corpses as well as bandit bodies also littered the area. Davinta gathered their tails while Khazura looted the bandits. As they got closer to the chambers exit leading deeper into the Barrow, they found two bandits standing guard around a small fire, protecting a chest. Davinta took the one on the right, while Khazura flanked the one on the left.

Davinta almost hated herself for how easily she could take a life. Even though she knew if they had spotted her, they would attempt to take her life without remorse. _My Father made me this way. How often did he send people to kill me simply because I found a way to live without his support?_

Davinta's thoughts brought her no peace and she sighed deeply, which caused Khazura to study her. “What troubles you?” The Khajiit asked, concern coloring her voice.

“Oh, just wishing I didn't have to end lives to get where I need to go. I do understand that they would kill us without a moment's hesitation, it just feels wrong. I’m sure they have or had families who will miss them, and they will never know what happened.”

Khazura let's loose a growling snort, “You think too much on this. They steal and murder without thought. They rob those weaker than themselves! This one does not pity them!”

Davinta shrugged, “I don't pity them. I guess I pity myself. My family made me ready to strike first and ask questions later.”

“But you saved this one. You could have ignored the attack.”

“True, but that is not what felt right. Four against one? I will always champion the underdog. I guess that is why I'm drawn to the Stormcloaks. The Empire and the Thalmor conspire to keep Skyrim enslaved and the Nords do not even realize it is happening.” _Being physically blind, opens up a whole new world of understanding!_

Khazura simply nodded her agreement.

They made their way deeper in, eventually coming to a spiderweb filled tunnel. They took turns carefully breaking the webbing to move further down the hall, until they entered a room that had several egg sacs. A huge giant-spider, one of the largest Khazura had ever seen, lowered itself to the floor of the chamber. Either hunger drove it or it somehow sensed their presence. Khazura moved into position behind the goliath. When she saw Davinta ready, arrow knocked, she thrust her twin daggers into the beast's thorax. And the spider screamed, turning on Khazura lightning quick. Which allowed Davinta to get off multiple sneak attacks with her bow.

Once the giant spider ceased all movement, they could clearly hear a man demanding to be cut free. Davinta whispered to Khazura, “What do you want to bet, he’s the one that stole Lucan’s Golden Claw?”

“Haha! Not a bet worth taking. This one is sure he is the thief.”

Davinta quietly laughed with the Khajiit. Knowing he may be tricky, they questioned him, learning his name was Arvel the Swift and that he had the Golden Claw. He also knew how to use it to unlock the deepest chamber in the Barrow. With how free he was with the information, Davinta and Khazura were both fairly sure he would either attack or bolt once they freed him. Davinta backed away and slipped into shadows, training her bow on him while Khazura cut him free. When he bolted, Davinta wasted no time in letting an arrow fly. He didn’t even get a chance to cry out, and Khazura quickly search his body. She found his journal detailing how to use the Golden Claw and the claw itself.

“The Golden Claw has three images engraved on it. We must turn the rings on the door to be in the order of the images to gain access to the inner chamber.” Khazura shared with Davinta.

“Alright, I will let you handle the door as I will be unable to differentiate the images. I am certain we are also about to get into the actual burial tunnels. We should continue to be quiet. I’d rather not wake the whole tomb.”

Khazura nodded, and the two set out to find the innermost chamber. As they moved down the next hall they indeed found the dead lining the walls. They were what was left of those called the draugr.

Khazura passed Davinta heading to one of the ancient dead, her hands reaching to take what little of value remained on the nearest corpse. Davinta frowned, reached out and slapped Khazura's nearest hand, and in a low rough whisper she chided, “We don’t steal from the dead. The only ones we loot will be the ones that attack us. After all we are the intruders in _their_ resting place!”

Khazura looked at the Redguard, feeling contrite, and in an equally low voice she said, “Sorry, this one won’t take from the resting ones.” As she rubbed her stinging hand.

Davinta sighed, “Thank you. It is important to respect the dead, as some day we will join them. Wherever our spirits go once we leave our mortal coils.”

Khazura saw the wisdom and continued creeping forward as quiet and stealthily as she could. There were a few restless draugr that they had to lay to rest again, and Davinta allowed her friend to loot those ones. Money was not Davinta's greatest concern.

Camilla had been correct about the traps; Khazura saved her from stepping on a couple of them. Then there were the pendulum traps, three large swinging blades in quick succession. Once past them there were releases that stopped the pendulums. The cessation of sound tended to wake the nearest draugr. However, the draugr tended to have difficulty spotting them, which allowed them to put them to rest once again with taking too much damage themselves.

Eventually they got to the antechamber, as they approached the puzzle door, Davinta stopped Khazura. “Please give me the Golden Claw once the door is open, I need to return it to Lucan Valerius.”

Khazura nodded, “Of course, this one had planned to do so from the beginning.”

Davinta smiled, “Thank you, my friend. And I am sorry I smacked you. I could just have asked you to stop. I don’t always think things through before I act.” Her smile turned ruthful.

Khazura laughed, “Well, this one does not always listen. Is okay, we still friends!”

As Khazura finished speaking, they reached the door. With careful concentration Khazura turned the rings on the puzzle door. When each ring matched the image order on the claw, she carefully inserted the 'key’ into the lock and turned it. With slow jerky movements the door dropped down into the floor. Khazura then handed the claw and Arvel's journal to Davinta.

With nods and smiles the two stepped into the inner chamber of Bleak Falls Barrow. The innermost chamber was easily triple the size of the entry chamber. A natural cavern with a stream running through it. As they crept further into the cavern, bats became disturbed and dove at them only to swirl away and back into the dark heights of the cavern's ceiling.

Now, Davinta loved flying creatures, all save bats. Their screeching voices were painful to her sensitive ears. Truly they reminded her of flying rats, vermin! She knew some ate fruit but others drank blood. Frankly she didn't care to find out which these were. She could not suppress a shudder.

Khazura's face scrunched, as if she smelled something off, “Problems, friend?” she asked.

“I just hate bats, that's all. My Father locked me in a small room with maybe a dozen bats when I was around six. Not an experience I want to repeat.”

“Ah, they will do no harm. This one will keep you safe.” Khazura could understand Davinta's strong fear and hatred of a creature who used to torture her. “Your Father do that kind of thing often?” she wondered.

“Not after my half-brother came along. I was around eight at the time. I got disowned days after his birth and kicked out into the streets of Rihod, one of Hammerfell’s largest cities. Life was a struggle, but I survived and thrived. For a time.”

“Oh?” Khazura's question hung in the air.

“Perhaps another time. I don't much want to think about the incidents that brought me to Skyrim.”

Khazura touched Davinta's shoulder, offering as much comfort as she knew how. “Later then, friend. This one is patient.”

“Thanks. Let's get this over with. The Dragonstone is probably in the sarcophagus up ahead.”

Unseen to either woman, on the far side of the cavern and along an old curved wall, a set of glyphs glowed faintly for a moment, then died out.

As Davinta and Khazura moved forward, they each felt power flow through them, imparting ancient knowledge they could not yet access. Neither realized that the other felt it too.

As they looked around the area surrounding the sarcophagus, its lid was suddenly thrown off and the Draugr Overlord climbed out, already brandishing his weapon!

He let loose a shout, which almost sounded like words that Davinta had heard in the Dragon's roars at Helgen. She again felt that indescribable thrill she had felt then as well. With a shout of her own, she switched to her long sword and shield. “Let's do this, Khazura!”

That was all the warning Davinta gave. The battle was heated as both Davinta and Khazura took turns getting his attention so the other could sneak in with a devastating backstab. It didn’t really take all that long to lay the Draugr Overlord to rest once again. Davinta search him, finding the Dragonstone as well as his Enchanted Greatsword. Claiming these two things for herself, Davinta allowed Khazura to loot whatever else she wanted from the sarcophagus and nearby chest. After a bit she asked, “Do you have everything you want?”

Khazura nodded, “Yes. Shall we head out now?”

With a nod and a grin Davinta lamented, “I hope there's a way out ahead, I don’t really want to backtrack.” Although Davinta knew there was a way forward, she could smell the fresh air leaking into the chamber.

Khazura looked around finding stairs that lead up to a narrow, natural hallway. Once they got to the top of the stairs they found a switch, which when activated caused a bit of rock to slide out of the way. The chamber beyond had two levels, though there was no easy way back up once they dropped down. However, that didn’t matter, Davinta was drawn to the fresh air. They exited the chamber and found themselves on the backside of the mountain. By following the water northeast, they soon found familiar territory. Riverwood was not far off it seemed, as the sound of the forge being worked echoed to them.

Davinta gripped Khazura's shoulder tightly as Silverwynd landed on a nearby stump. “Thank you for your help in there, Khazura. I need to head to Riverwood and drop off the claw to Lucan. I think I’ll also pay my regards to Gerdur. I don’t mind if you have other things to do.”

Khazura shook her head, “This one travels with you always!”

Davinta grinned, “Fair enough.” She then turned to Silverwynd and gently stroked her feathers. “What do you think of Khazura now, my friend?”

Silverwynd eyed the Khajiit for awhile before releasing chittering hoots, which sounded pleased and only a bit concerned all at the same time. Then she twisted her head and plucked a tail feather.

Davinta's smile grew into a grin, “You may want to accept Silverwynd's gift, Khazura. She doesn't give gifts like that to just anyone. Only two people I’ve met since knowing her, have received one.

Khazura took the feather and, on the spot, used a claw to poke a hole in the shaft, which she then threaded a bit of narrow leather through, turning the feather into an ornament to be tied into her hair. Once it was ready, she wove the narrow leather strap into her ponytail, so that the feather hung just below her right ear.

Silverwynd seemed pleased with Khazura's actions, and with a powerful push of her wings she launched herself into the early evening sky. She circled lazily waiting for her brood to chose their direction.

Davinta laughed, “You are now my sister in spirit, and we both are her brood.”

“Then, this one… has been adopted?” Her curiosity evident in her voice.

“Yep! Let's head to Riverwood, and give this thing back to Lucan! We can also sell what we don't need while we're at it.”

Khazura nodded and her muzzle pulled back in a grin of her own. Just as the sun, set they made it to the Riverwood Trader, passing the Whiterun guard detachment that Irileth sent. The clink of armor and weapons confirmed it for Davinta.

They stepped into the Riverwood Trader, with Davinta holding up the Golden Claw in triumph for Lucan and Camilla to see. “We found your ornament!” She declared with a broad grin.

“You really found it!” Lucan let out a huff of a laugh, “Funny, it looks smaller than I remember.” He carefully took it from her, holding it like it was his own long lost child. “Thank you! I’m going to put this back where it belongs!” He set it down on the counter, adjusting it a few times, until he had it in the perfect place. “Oh, ah. Here's the gold I promised you, if you could bring it back.” He handed over to Davinta a hefty coin purse. “You will always be welcome at the Riverwood Trader!”

Camilla stood, smiling. “Mara’s mercy! We can’t thank you enough, you don’t know what it means to us to get the claw back!”

“You're both very welcome! I’m just glad we could get it back for you! Do you have time for us to do a bit of trading?” Davinta asked, hoping it wasn't too late.

“For you, always.” Lucan stated, he was overjoyed to have the claw back.

Davinta stepped back and ushered Khazura up to the counter. In short order, they both sold the loot they had picked up and they things they were running low on.

 

**Outside the Riverwood Trader…**

 

Sven left his house, beginning his walk to the Inn to start performing. As he drew closer to the Inn, he heard the door of the Riverwood Trader open then fall shut again. He glanced back to see the Redguard who had betrayed him, by telling Camilla the truth. However, she was not alone, a Khajiit trailed behind her.

He continued to watch, a frown furrowed his brow. They entered Gerdur and Hod's house, which made his stomach churn. _Is that Redguard bitch a friend of Gerdur's? If she is, I may have trouble exacting any revenge._ A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as his pent up emotions rolled in his gut. He took several deep breaths before heading into the Inn. After all, he had a job to do.

 

**Gerdur's house…**

 

Ralof was not inside when they got there, but Gerdur, Hod, and Frodnar were all present. So Davinta made introductions, and they then took turns telling them all about the Bleak Falls Barrow. When the stories were done and the leftovers parcelled out, Frodnar was sent to bed and Hod grabbed a couple of bedrolls, that he then spread out on the floor.

As everyone began settling in, Gerdur pulled Davinta aside. “Hadvar stopped in Riverwood. He was looking for you, I guess to inform you were not supposed to be executed. He also asked me to give you this.”

Gerdur hands Davinta a letter, which she does not take. She confesses, “I cannot read it, Gerdur. Would you read it to me, please?”

So Gerdur read the letter to Davinta in a low voice. The letter read like this:

 

Dearest Daliah,  
  
   It has been sometime since we served together in the Imperial army. I am happy to know that you have risen through the ranks to become a Captain serving under General Tullius. He is a grand Officer to serve under.  
  
   Ah, but my real reason for writing you--I need your help, as I have heard you are serving in Skyrim. The useless, blind girl-child my first wife gave me is, at this very moment, heading your way. Davinta thinks to escape my reach. Would you be so kind as to extend my reach and dispose of her, should she find herself in your hands?  
  
   There will be a bonus of several bottles of your favorite wine awaiting you, should you be able to send me her head. I have already sent your actual 'pay’ to your residence in Solitude. Davinta has become too big for her britches; she should have died on the streets years ago. So now it is time to end the mistake!  
  
   Many thanks for your help in this endeavor, my friend!  
  
  
Yours Faithfully,  
  
        Waylod Shojta

 

Gerdur felt sick. The more she read, the sicker she got. _What kind of Father pays someone to kill their own child? Mara's mercy. What kind of life had Davinta lived? How can she be so kind, with a Father like this?_

Davinta's breath hitched in her throat, finding out her Father was behind the execution order changed nothing! If the Empire could employ people who would agree to executing an innocent, well she would stick to her plans! She would join the Stormcloaks and free Skyrim!

Gerdur studied Davinta, her eyes full of sorrow. She breathed out, “What can I do to help you?”

Davinta could hear the concern and sorrow in Gerdur's voice. “Be my friend.” She pleaded. “And burn that damned letter. I don't really want anyone else finding out about my Father's wish.”

“Can I at least tell Ralof?” She asked, “After all he could not stop worrying about you, before he left for Windhelm.”

Davinta shook her head, “I’ll tell him myself the next time we get a moment alone. Thank you for reading it to me. I hope this will remain between us.”

“Of course, my friend. But maybe you should keep the letter and just let Ralof read it.”

“Good idea, thank you again.” This time Davinta took the letter when Gerdur handed it to her. With that they each slipped into their perspective beds to try and get some much needed sleep.

 

**The next morning outside the Inn…**

 

Sven paced in front of the Inn, hoping the Redguard would leave Gerdur's house, alone. His hopes were in vain. Gerdur, Hod, the Redguard, and Khajiit all came out together. They were heading towards the Inn. He played it cool or tried too. “Gerdur, who is this?” He gestured towards Davinta.

“Her name is Davinta, and she is a _very_ important friend of Ralof and mine. Do treat her well, won't you?” Gerdur had spoken to Camilla, so she knew Sven was seething with rage over losing his chance to woo her.

Sven glared at Davinta. “Oh, I’ll treat her _right._ Don't worry.” With that he spun on his heels and returned to the Inn.

Khazura looked at Davinta, “Wait for this one? Need to do something in the Inn.”

Davinta tilted her head to the side, considering Khazura, then shrugged. “Sure, I think I’ll talk to Alvor while I wait. I’ll be at the blacksmith’s.”

Khazura nodded, then went into the Inn and up to the bar. She spoke quietly with the bartender, buying a cheap ale. Taking the drink over to a quiet corner by the bar, she took some fine white powder out of one of her many pockets, sprinkled it into the ale, and stirred it with a thistle twig. Her cat-like grin spread as she approached Sven.

“Songs are thirsty work. This for you, who treat my friend so well!”

Sven looked at the offered drink for a bit, eventually accepting it. With barely a thought he downed the ale, handing the tankard back to the Khajiit. Her smile seemed genuine to Sven…

Khazura walked toward the bar and over her shoulder she offered, “May the Nine guide you well this day!” Dropping the tankard off, Khazura exited the Inn, laughing to herself as she sought Davinta.

Davinta heard Khazura chuckling as she walked up the steps to the blacksmith's shop. “What, pray tell, has tickled your funny bone, Khazura?” Davinta asked dryly.

That was too much for the Khajiit, and she doubled over laughing. The Redguard waited patiently for the Khajiit to calm and explain.

“This one just dosed that glaring man with Skooma powder mixed with a dash of powdered blood cap, and stirred it into his ale with a thistle twig.”

Now Davinta started to chuckle, she gasped out, “You’re terrible! He’ll have the runs until that combo works out of his system!”

The more Davinta thought about it, the harder she laughed, after all Camilla mentioned Sven might try something. Soon she was doubled over with tears streaming down her face, her laughter continued for a few minutes. When she finally got control of herself, she apologized to Alvor.

They hung around the Inn, just long enough to see Sven dash out and head for the privy, his face contorted with the first pangs of diarrhea, he was undoing his belt as he threw open the privy door and entered it.

Davinta and Khazura fled to the bridge out of town, heading toward Whiterun. They didn't release their gales of laughter until they were half way to Whiterun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not want to be Sven right now!  
> _____________________________________________
> 
> Next Time: Dragon Attack!


	6. Dragon Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having retrieved the Dragonstone for Farengar, Davinta and Khazura return to Whiterun. They are unaware of what they have to face.

Davinta and Khazura chatted amiably about different hobbies and shared skills, who taught them and how often they were used. They fell silent just outside the gates to Whiterun. The guard once again stopped Davinta. “You,” he pointed at Davinta, “are okay to enter, but we cannot allow the Khajiit entry!”

“Oh, and why can’t my companion come in? She assisted in retrieving the artifact that Farengar, the Jarl’s court wizard, asked me to retrieve. I wonder how the Jarl will feel when he finds out you forced me to leave a friend outside the city simply because she is a Khajiit.”

The guard’s mouth worked, as he tried to find his words. “Fine! But _you_ are responsible for her in the city! And we’re still watching _you_ too!”

Davinta bowed to the guard, to hide the smirk on her face. With a small flourish, she stood and marched to the gate, pushing it open. Khazura followed quickly. Davinta led her directly to Dragonsreach, for she wanted to drop off the damn Stone and finally have some free time to look into Thorald's situation. Little did she know events were in the works that would reveal a destiny she never knew she had.

Once within Dragonsreach, Davinta led the way to Farengar’s office. There they found him conversing with a woman dressed in leather armor. A leather hood shadowed her face as she leaned over Farengar's desk, studying some documents laying there.

Farengar spoke excitedly, “You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps even dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts”

The woman seemed pleased, “Good. I'm glad you’re making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers.”

“Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research.”

“Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some rhetorical question. Dragons have come back.” The woman glanced over at Davinta and Khazura. “Farengar, you have visitors.” She commented.

Davinta walked up to the two now that Farengar had noticed their presence. With a confident smile, she pulled out the Dragonstone.

Farengar’s excitement was obvious, “Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems your a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way.”

“My friend Khazura and I got you the Dragonstone. What next?” Davinta asked, hoping he’d release her from further… service.

“That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim. My… associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me.” Farengar turned back to the woman, while he dismissed Davinta and Khazura. “So your information was correct after all. And we have our friends here to thank for recovering it for us.”

The woman eyed the pair speculatively. “You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work.”

Just then Irileth ran into the room. “Farengar! You need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby.” After she informed Farengar, she turned to Davinta, “You and your friend should come, too.”

Davinta's stomach sank, she knew things had been a little too easy. With a sigh, she motioned for Khazura to follow also. There was a guard that joined them as they made their way to Jarl Balgruuf.

Davinta hung back a moment and she reached out to catch Khazura's arm. In a low whisper she confided, “I have a feeling that we might be asked to deal with the dragon sighting. Be ready.”

Khazura nodded her understanding. This Jarl and his advisors, no doubt, would use any means necessary to protect their hold. They took spots near the Jarl, but to the side, away from those who were reporting to Jarl Balgruuf.

“So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?” Balgruuf said, addressing the guard.

Before the guard could say anything, Irileth spoke up. “Tell him what you told me. About the dragon.”

The guard looked around a bit nervous after the ordeal. “Uh… that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast… faster than anything I've ever seen.”

Balgruuf frowned slightly, “What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?”

The guard answered quickly, “No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure.”

The Jarl nodded. “Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You’ve earned it. Now, Irileth you better gather some guardsmen and get down there.”

“I’ve already ordered my men to muster near the main gate.” She replied promptly.

“Good. Don't fail me.” the Jarl ordered as he turned to Davinta and Khazura. “There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friends. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight the dragon. Davinta, you survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here.”

Davinta turned to Khazura, as if to say, “see, I told you”. Davinta let out a frustrated breath as she nodded, “Very well. Khazura, you are with me, yes?”

Khazura nodded, “Always!”

Jarl Balgruuf relaxed, “Thank you! I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city, Davinta. And please accept this gift from my personal armory.”

He handed a set of bracers to Davinta, while handing an enchanted dagger to Khazura.

Farengar took that moment to request permission to go with Irileth, in the hopes he could study a dragon up close.

“No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons.”

Farengar seemed to deflate, “Yes, my Jarl.” A disappointed sigh escaped him.

“One last thing, Irileth. This isn’t a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with.” Balgruuf warned.

“Yes, my lord. I’ll be the soul of discretion.” With that the meeting broke up. Farengar headed back to his office, and the guardsman to the barracks. While Irileth, Davinta and Khazura all headed out if Dragonsreach, to converge with the guardsmen mustering at the main gate.

The walk through the city was fairly uneventful, though Davinta did hear people already whispering about the dragon. At the main gate, where several guardsmen waited, Irileth gave a rousing speech. During the speech Davinta heard one of the guards whisper, “We’re so dead...” Davinta had all she could do not to laugh. Khazura, however, snickered openly.

Making their way out of Whiterun, the heavily armed and armored group met with no trouble. When they were fairly close to the watchtower Irileth stopped the group. She muttered,”No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here. I know it looks bad, but we’ve got to figure out what happened. And if the dragon is still skulking around somewhere.” Brandishing her sword she ordered, “Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we’re dealing with.”

Khazura held back, grasping Davinta's arm. “We dealing with a dragon!” The Khajiit muttered to Davinta. “You should take a position on the tower; with your bow, it may be the best spot. This one will stay on the ground with the guards. Daggers work best close up.”

Davinta nodded, “Good plan. Let’s go,” Davinta paused. “Promise to be careful.”

Khazura agreed with one stipulation, “You be careful too!”

“Always.” Davinta laughed.

Khazura looked around, “Where will Silverwynd be?”

“Staying safely away, I hope.” With that, the friends followed the Whiterun Guards in searching the area. Davinta headed directly to the tower, meaning to climb it to take up position.

As she entered the watchtower, one of the surviving guardsmen exited. He agitatedly gave his report to Irileth. “No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!”

“Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!”

“There it is! It's coming back this way!” One of the guards shouted, and pointed to the south.

Davinta hurried up the tower. She could hear the leathery wing beats. Excitement gripped her heart! _Time to fight a dragon! And defeat it!_ Elation filled her heart as she knocked an arrow to bow string.Using the sounds the dragon made, she aimed and let loose her first arrow. A second later she heard the dragon’s enraged scream.

Davinta chuckled quietly when she heard one of the guardsmen mutter, “How can a blind woman be such an amazing shot?” She did not bother answering, though. Her concentration was centered on the dragon that quickly approached her position.

She was certain, now that she was this close, that every attack of the dragon contained words. Words of a long dead language? One that her mother had studied in rubbings from ancient burial grounds throughout Skyrim. After all she had not chosen Skyrim by chance.

The dragon roared, strafing the soldiers on the ground with its flaming breath. The sheer power of the dragon thrilled her. It flew so quickly that she missed a few times. Every now and then it landed, becoming vulnerable to Khazura's daggers and more of Davinta's own arrows.

The dragon took to the air for the final time. It circled wide, then turned to the tower intent on taking Davinta and her pesky arrows out of the battle. However, this was a miscalculation on the dragon’s part. Davinta let loose her last arrow, which buried itself in the dragon's left eye. Only the fletching remained free of the dragon. With a scream of pain, the dragon plunged into the earth, dead before it hit the ground.

Khazura met Davinta near the dragon. She muttered, “Nice shot!” As she looked at the arrow sticking out of the dragon's eye.

As Davinta drew closer, something happened. The dragon's flesh began disintegrating, and Davinta could feel power entering her. With that power, she gained understanding of the ancient power that had infused her in Bleak Falls Barrow. She knew a word in the dragon language. The urge to use it was so strong she had to turn away from everyone, and speak that ancient word. “Fus,” she shouted. Then she grasped the fact it was the first word of a Thu’um known as Unrelenting Force. _Fus means Force._ She also understood on an almost instinctual level, that this 'shout’ could push anything or anyone out of her way.

A shudder or pure excitement passed through her as one of the guardsmen approached her, “I can't believe it! You're… Dragonborn…”

Feeling a bit uncertain she asked, “Dragonborn? What do you mean?” She was fairly certain what he would say.

“In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in Sky, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power.”

Not wanting to appear to knowledgeable Davinta compromised, she stated, “I don't know what happened to me.”

The first guard continued as the others joined them. “You do know, you shouted just a moment ago. That proves you _are_ Dragonborn! According to the legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the Dragons do.”

One of the others spoke up, “That's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself.”

Another turned to Irileth, “What do you say, Irileth? You're being awfully quiet.”

“Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?” The last guard chimed in.

With a deep hmph, Irileth spoke. “Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don’t know anything about. Here’s a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me! Davinta, ah, and friend. Would the two of you return to Whiterun and inform the Jarl what happened here. I’ll take charge here and get things settled.”

Davinta nodded, being deep in thought she did not voice any of the things that preyed upon her mind. _If they are correct and I am this legendary Dragonborn, what does that mean for me? The homeless waife whose own Father has been trying to get her killed. I know he will continue to try. Just because I may be Dragonborn does not mean I can count on anyone in Skyrim. Well, with the exception of Ralof and Khazura. The two people Silverwynd saw great potential in. If the Imperials find out about what I can do, they may try to capture me and force me to become their weapon. I need to make my way to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks. Perhaps, that way I can find safety and still do the most good for my mother's adopted people._

As the two friends drew closer to Whiterun they heard a thundering sound. Intermixed with the thunder was a single word stretched out and emphasized, “Dovahkiin!” Davinta knew instinctively that meant Dragonborn in the language of the dragons. With her heart racing, she grabbed Khazura's arm. “I don't know what is happening to me. But that thundering noise, there was a voice in it, calling out “Dovahkiin”. Whoever called out, they want me!”

Khazura frowned. She understood her friend’s concern. “You are not alone. This one will be with you, always.”

For some reason that calmed her heart more than a little.

Khazura looked around, “Where is Silverwynd? This one misses her!”

Davinta grinned, “She does have other duties. Being what she is, I’m used to her slipping away to take care of business. Whatever business a Spirit Animal may have. She will be here when she is needed.”

Khazura nodded her understanding as they moved up to the gates of Whiterun. Somehow, the guards already knew that they defeated the dragon, and they whispered that Davinta was Dragonborn. The whispers and gossip followed them through Whiterun all the way into Dragonsreach. As they approached the throne, the Jarl's steward intercepted them.

“Good. You're finally here. The Jarl’s been waiting for you.” Proventus told them.

As they got closer, they heard the Jarl speaking with Hrongar, his younger brother. “You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Graybeards…”

Hrongar looked at Davinta and Khazura, “We were just talking about you. My brother needs to speak to you.”

With a sinking feeling, Davinta turned to Jarl Balgruuf, but before she could formulate what to say, he spoke.

“So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?” His questions came rapid fire.

Davinta, not wanting to take credit for something she didn’t not fully understand, opted to give the minimum information needed. “The watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon.” Khazura glanced at her friend, but remained quiet.

“I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that.”

This time with an audible sigh, Davinta filled in the missing pieces. “When the dragon died, I seemed to absorb some kind of power from it.”

Balgruuf seemed excited, “So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you.”

“Ummm… The Greybeards?” She asked in confusion.

Balgruuf nodded, “Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World.”

Not fully understanding the significance Davinta asked, “What do these Greybeards want with me?”

Jarl Balgruuf took on the aspect of a teacher, his voice calm and peaceful as he imparted the needed knowledge to one who was new to Skyrim. “The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu’um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift.”

Hrongar asked, “Didn’t you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?”

Davinta lost some patience, “Of course I did! I’m blind, not deaf!” She paused thinking, “There was also a word within the thunder. Dovahkiin, I think that means Dragonborn, though I’m unsure of the language.” With a sigh, Davinta apologized to Hrongar. “Sorry I snapped at you.”

He nodded in acknowledgement before he continued, “This hasn't happened in… centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!”

Proventus finally spoke up, “Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, what, 'Dragonborn’”.

Hrongar's irritation was evident in his voice and clenched fists. “Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!”

The Jarl chuckled. “Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci.”

The steward gave a small bow to Hrongar. “I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that… what do these Greybeards want with her?”

Balgruuf replied, “That's the Greybeards’ business, not ours. What ever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you’re Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You’d better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor.”

Balgruuf got a distant look in his eye as he continued, “I envy you, you know. To climb the 7000 Steps again… I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very… disconnected from the troubles of the world. I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what’s going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before.”

Balgruuf made a dismissive gesture, “No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you. Know that you have done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office.”

Davinta reached out to grasp the weapon, she could feel the power of the enchantment within the Bow of Whiterun. “I thank you, Jarl Balgruuf. I didn't do this to garner accolades, however.”

“I know that. That is why I know you will do your best by my people. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn’t want certain guards thinking you were part of the common rabble, now would we?”

Davinta knew he meant it as a joke, but she could not help thinking, _I am apart of the common rabble. An unwanted, unneeded street urchin from Rihod. Oh, well._

Balgruuf continued, “We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn.” Turning his attention to his steward, “Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend.”

“Yes, my lord.” Proventus bowed, heading off.

Davinta and Khazura bowed to the Jarl and his brother. Having taken their leave, they quickly exited Dragonsreach. In short order, they found a table at the Bannered Mare. Lydia, Davinta's Housecarl, joined them. During the meal she explained the duties of a Housecarl, answering any and all questions Davinta had.

Davinta decided a good rest was in order. She paid for two rooms so that they could rest up for the journey to High Hrothgar, early the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Dreaming  
> ________________________________________________________
> 
> Davinta and Khazura joining the Stormcloaks will be told from Ralof's point of view in a Journal style mini series within 'Shadows of Silvered Wings'. The title will be The Civil War, and I will use as many parts as necessary to complete the story arc.
> 
> Also look for 'Wake the Sky' in 'Shadows of Silvered Wings'. Which is the battle we just read about from Mirmulnir's point of view!


	7. The Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverwynd calls her 'children' to the Dreaming. A place were sleeping minds wander, the home of spirits both good and bad. Angel and Demon. The place where the power of the Gods reside. 
> 
> What will Silverwynd reveal to the bearers of her feathers? Let's find out!

Davinta opened her eyes and saw nothing but a blank grayness. A small part of her began to panic, there were usually shadowy shapes within the gray her eyes tended to pick up. Then she relaxed as the soft sound of feathered wings beat the air. Then came the soft cooing hoot, so indicative of Silverwynd.

The shadowy shape of a large branch seemed to sprout out of nowhere and Silverwynd's large form settled upon it. Davinta smiled, “I am dreaming aren’t I, Silverwynd?” her voice soft and relaxed.

::Yes, my child. We are in the Dreaming. Before I explain that, we are waiting for my other children to arrive.:: Silverwynd's words went directly into Davinta's mind.

“Does that mean Khazura and Ralof will be joining us?” Davinta asked. She was getting a little excited. It had been three days since she last saw him, for he had already left for Windhelm when she had arrived back at Riverwood with Lucan's Golden Claw.

::Yes, though he will be the last to arrive. I need to speak with my girls alone first.::

Davinta laughed. She was content despite the weirdness her life had become. “I 'see’,” she muttered as she walked up to Silverwynd and began stroking her soft breast feathers. “Silverwynd, why did you chose to become my guide, back in Rihod? I was nothing special…” her voice trailed off, it was a question that had been on her mind for years.

::Nothing special?:: Silverwynd's mental voice was colored with shock and sadness. ::You are Dragonborn. You were born with the blood of the Dragon. The gift of Akatosh himself. Do not doubt how special you are.::

At that moment a shadowy form stumbled into the area, and Davinta heard Khazura's voice muttering a creative curse, which made Davinta laugh, even though she was trying to absorb what Silverwynd had just told her.

Khazura looked around seeing a downed tree that Silverwynd perched upon and Davinta standing close by. Everywhere else was steeped in thick myst. “Where is this place?” Khazura asked, still looking around.

::This is the Dreaming.:: Silverwynd replied into both their minds.

Khazura whipped around trying to figure out where the voice in her head was coming from.

Silverwynd let out an owly sigh and flapped her wings while projecting, ::Over here, Khazura!::

Khazura’s face fell, looking almost like she had drank some sour milk… “You, Silverwynd, speak into this one's head?”

::I see you are uncomfortable my child. One moment.:: The downed tree she was perched on faded away as her shape became fuzzy and altered to look more humanoid. Soon she became more solid. A beautiful woman, whose hair was made up of clean white feathers. Her facial features were somewhat avian in nature. Her eyes were the same iridescent blue they were in her owl form. “Now we can converse without me needing to project. Does this suit you better, my dearest Khajiit?”

Khazura nodded, unable to find her voice.

Davinta however was impressed. “I did not realize you could shapeshift, Silverwynd.”

“I can only do so within the Dreaming. I wanted a chance to speak with all I have claimed as my children. Though you are most affected Davinta.”

Davinta froze. _Most affected, what? Silverwynd has been absent more often since arriving in Skyrim…_ When she spoke her voice trembled. “W-what do you mean, Silverwynd?”

Silverwynd's countenance became concerned, “Only that I will be away more often now. I have duties, besides being with you. Right now you must learn to control the Dragon Blood inside you.” She moved forward, wrapping her arms around Davinta. “We have been together a long time, my dear one. I am not abandoning you. You are strong and have a capable companion in Khazura here. I must teach a child, preparing her for the time when you will join her and teach her the things only you can teach her.”

“I… umm… you mean, that I am to travel with you? To the place you came from?” Davinta felt the elation she normally felt around the dragons, when her blood sang to her.

“Yes, however, I do not know the appointed time for that yet.” Silverwynd fell silent as she turned to Khazura. “Promise me you will stay by her side. Promise that, even if you need to part ways for a time, you will always support her, no matter what.” Her voice was filled with concern and authority only a Spirit of Guidance could portray.

Khazura locked eyes with Silverwynd. “This one has already sworn such to Davinta. This one will swear such to you now.” Khazura pulled a dagger and slit the skin on the palm of her left hand, allowing several drops of blood to fall before closing her hand into a fist.

Ralof had found himself in the mystical place of dreams. As he turned, taking in his surroundings, he saw a Khajiit swear a blood oath to a Spirit, and Davinta was also there.

Silverwynd nodded. “Thank you, Khazura. Even when I am away, I will not fear for her safety. Though I will know if any of you need me.” She turned with a smile. “Welcome Ralof. I am glad you made it.”

“Uh… who are you?” His confusion was evident as his eye passed between the three, finally settling on the spirit.

“You mean you don’t recognize me? Even though you wear one of my feathers?”

Ralof's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he squeaked, “Silverwynd?!”

All three of the females started to laugh, and Silverwynd nodded through her mirth.

Ralof flushed with embarrassment, but he could not blame them for laughing. Getting over it, he joined in the contagious laughter, his voice rich and deep.

Davinta once again felt a strong desire to be close to this man that affected her so deeply. _How I want to be with him!_ She thought. _But do I dare when I will be leaving sometime in the future?_

When their laughter quieted, Silverwynd spoke to Ralof. “I will be gone off and on as I fulfill other duties I have. Ralof, will you care for Davinta, be there for her?”

Ralof looked between Silverwynd and Davinta, “It would be my honor.” A blush colors his cheeks again as he admitted, “I care about her a lot. I will do all I can to protect her!” He vowed to the Spirit before him.

::Thank you, Ralof. Know too, that I approve of what you have in mind. Love her well, she deserves to be happy. So do you!:: Silverwynd spoke only to Ralof in that moment.

Ralof's eyes widened then quickly narrowed. He simply nodded to show he understood her, yet inside his heart sang. _Silverwynd approves!_ His eyes went to Davinta. _I will ask her when we meet in the waking world!_

Davinta blushed as she listened to Ralof's vow, her head bowing to hide that fact.

Then she heard Silverwynd's voice in her head. ::It is okay to accept what he offers, Davinta. His heart is true.::

Davinta nodded slightly to show she heard her friend and guardian. Her wandering thought came back to the conversation as Silverwynd introduced Ralof to Khazura. Davinta listened as Khazura regaled him with the story of how Davinta slew the dragon.

“Wait, the Greybeards were calling for you? You are the Dragonborn?” His shock was obvious, but so too was his excitement as he stared at Davinta. He muttered to himself, “I’ve fallen in love with the Dragonborn of legend…” his voice trailed away. He did not realize he had spoken aloud.

Davinta blushed, turning her back to the group as she heard Khazura and Silverwynd beginning to laugh yet again. In truth her heart was beating so hard and she was so happy to hear how he truly felt. She just didn't know how to react.

Ralof noticed immediately. _Shit, I said that out loud!_ “Davinta, I… I’m sorry, I meant to tell you in a more private setting…” his shoulders slumped.

Her voice was quiet, yet filled with the joy in her heart. “I’m glad to know how you feel.” _It is more than I could have hoped for, and Silverwynd approves! “_ I, uh, feel the same, Ralof.”

Silverwynd and Khazura laughter stopped abruptly as they looked between the two.

Khazura asked, “Wedding soon?” With her cat-grin.

Both Davinta and Ralof blushed, but by that point they were holding hands and moving off to have a private discussion, while Silverwynd kept Khazura with her, to discuss a few additional points…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Way of the Voice  
> ________________________________________
> 
> To find out a bit more about what Ralof and Davinta discuss, check out The Civil War - Part 1, posted in Shadows of Silvered Wings.
> 
> I accidentally posted this in the wrong place, Sorry everyone!


	8. The Way of the Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to High Hrothgar is peppered with unexpected trials, as Davinta and Khazura press ever forward along the climb of 7000 Steps, the path to High Hrothgar. What secrets will be revealed?

The road toward Ivarstead was peppered with small battles, mostly against hungry wolves and skeevers. Davinta saw a shadowy form on a high hill and asked Khazura, “What is that, up there?” She pointed in the direction.

Khazura looked. With the setting sun lighting it, she made out stones standing in a semi circle. “Looks like stones standing in a circle, perhaps around another stone,” she said, a little uncertain.

“Let's check it out. With Ralof I found a grouping of three standing stones of power. Ralof mentioned there are a total of thirteen. I’d like to find them all. If this is one, let’s check it out.”

Following the road, they finally found a path leading up. As they crested the final rise, they were attacked by a necromancer who summoned two skeletal warriors. With a growling hiss, Khazura attacked the mage, and Davinta dealt quickly with the clacking skeletal warriors. In moments they were done, and Davinta ran her fingers over the central stone. The engraved image appeared to be, her questing fingertips, a stylized eye.

“No wonder we found a necromancer here.This is the Ritual Stone, if I have not missed my guess. Not quite the Stone I’m looking for.” Davinta muttered more to herself than to Khazura. With that, they rejoined the road heading east.

As they moved further east, Davinta made out the shadowy shape of a tower that seemed to have a walkway that led off over the ravine carved by the fast flowing river that lay north of the road they traveled on. “What are we approaching, Khazura?” Davinta asked in a quiet tone. For some reason she did not want to be overheard.

“That is Valtheim Towers, a notorious bandit lair, as it stands smack in the middle of the road between Whiterun and Ivarstead.”

“Shall we clean it out, to give travelers a bit of peace until a new group moves in?”

“Oh, yes!” The Khajiit grinned ferally.

They both dropped into a crouch and began noiselessly creeping towards the first of the towers, Davinta giving way to her sighted friend. Sure enough, there were bandits about, and the two friends pulled off a surprise attack. Khazura took out the bandit loitering about in front of the door into the tower, and Davinta took out the lookout on the tower and one on the walkway.

In moments they were inside and creeping up to the walkway. Khazura lead the way onto the walkway, taking out a bandit that charged from the other tower, while Davinta dealt with a lookout on the cliff across the ravine. This drew out their Leader and they tag-teamed him, though he hit Khazura's left arm with his warhammer, breaking it. Her cry of pain drew Davinta's attention. Carefully she aimed her bow for the laughing man's face and let loose the arrow. His laughter stopped abruptly as his life ebbed away and he fell into the river far below.

Davinta hurried to Khazura's side, “Are you alright?” She asked in concern.

“That clod, broke this one’s arm.” Her voice was ragged with pain and gritted through clenched teeth.

“I can heal you, though we both may need some rest afterwards.” Davinta helped Khazura up and they went into the second tower finding bedrolls laid out, no doubt, for the bandits they had just defeated. “Lay down Khazura, and drink this health potion, it will dull the pain some while I heal the bone.”

Khazura nodded, accepting the vial, she quickly drank it down. The relief was almost instantaneous, her sigh became Davinta's que to begin the healing. Her eyes slid closed as she manipulated her mana, weaving it into the perfect formation to knit the broken bones back into a proper whole. Bone healed, blood stopped, and skin closed.

Davinta let out a sigh. “We will camp here for the night, I’m too exhausted to travel further. And you need to rest so that your arm will truly be serviceable in the coming battles I know we will face on the morrow.”

“Yes, you think we be safe to sleep here?” Khazura asked as she looked around.

“Yeah, we defeated the bandits and it will be awhile before the word gets out this place is deserted.”

Khazura nodded, and settled into one of the bedrolls scattered about the room. It wasn't a moment later that Davinta dropped into sleep as well, little did either of them realize, Silverwynd stood guard over her sleeping children, from the Dreaming.

Davinta and Khazura woke with the sun the next morning. “How do you feel?” Davinta asked, hoping her arm had fully healed while she rested.

“This one feels fine.” She flexed her arm, lifting it over her head. She also ran through a few attack moves at full speed with daggers drawn to test her arms strength. “Your healing ability is strong.”

“Good, I'm glad!” She fell silent thinking. “I had to learn in self-defense. There were people who liked to beat up homeless children where I grew up. A blind homeless girl was often the preferred target of those kind of people.” Davinta paused, changing the subject. “We don’t know what we will be facing on the path to High Hrothgar. If you're ready, let's head out. We still need to reach Ivarstead.”

Khazura nodded, taking the lead out of the second tower. She registered two new bodies on the walkway. “Um… did you get attacked after this one fell asleep?”

“Not that I'm aware of, why?” Davinta asked confused.

“Two new corpses. No sign how they died, except…” Khazura fell silent as she examined the bodies.

“Except what, Khazura?” Davinta asked impatiently.

“Their faces are twisted into masks of fear.” Khazura confided.

“Perhaps we had a guardian spirit protecting our sleep last night.” Davinta muttered, “Named Silverwynd.”

“Aye, what’s that? Silverwynd frightened others to death before?” Khazura could not wrap her mind around that mental image.

“Back in Rihod, there were certain ones that liked to do bad things to helpless children, especially when they slept. Spirits don’t need sleep, and what would be more frightening than a huge owl barreling out of the sky with talons open and ready to gouge out eyes. Some nights I’d be woken by the screams of grown men as their hearts gave out from terror.”

“This one thinks, we lucky to have Silverwynd on our side.”

Davinta smiled, “Yes, we are. Come on, we have a long road ahead of us and I'd like to make Ivarstead today.”

Khazura nodded, while she looted the new bodies for valuables. Then they left a cleared Valtheim Towers behind them as they followed the road, which started its swing to the south around the Throat of the World mountain.

One or two Frostbite Spiders attacked them, leaving their venom sacks for Davinta to drain and use to poison her arrows with. A little went a long way. Eventually they reached a road sign pointing the way to Ivarstead. Feeling that they were almost there, they picked up speed, entering the small hamlet as the sun set.

They made their way to the Inn, renting a room for the night and ordering dinner. As they ate, Davinta struck up conversation with the Innkeeper, who informed her of a ghost problem they were having in their local Barrow.

A mage had come into Ivarstead to research the Shroud Hearth Barrow, on the outskirts of the hamlet. One day he had gone in, and later that night they heard terrible screams; he was never seen again. Davinta and Khazura agreed to check it out in the morning, since the ghost stories were keeping pilgrims away from Ivarstead, preventing many from taking the pilgrimage to High Hrothgar.

As soon as they were up and had breakfast, they walked the short distance to Shroud Hearth Barrow. There really was little to fight in the area they could access. They found the puzzle door before they found the source of the ghost story.

It turned out that the mage, who supposedly died at the hands of the ghost, _was_ the ghost. Khazura found his journal and read it out loud to Davinta.

“Well there is our proof the ghost was a fraud to keep people away, while he tried to loot the Barrow. Since we don’t have the key to the puzzle door, let's return to the Innkeeper with the proof.” Davinta suggested. Already the need to see the Greybeards was growing deep in her mind and heart. Her blood was beginning to sing again.

Khazura nodded as she led the way out of the Barrow. It didn't take long to get back to the Inn and share what they found. Khazura willingly turned over the journal. In thanks, the Innkeeper gave them the Sapphire Dragon Claw.

“Thank you. We know what to do with the claw. Hopefully we will be able to prevent anyone else from trying a similar scam.” Davinta bowed then turned to Khazura, handing the Sapphire Dragon Claw to her.

Upon exiting the Inn Khazura asked, “Barrows first or trip to High Hrothgar?”

“I’d prefer High Hrothgar first and on our way down the mountain we can clear Shroud Hearth Barrow. If that's okay?” Davinta knew both things would be accomplished.

“Yeah! This one is happy either way.”

“Thanks Khazura. I _need_ to get to High Hrothgar, just not sure why the need has become so immediate.” Davinta confided.

So they made their way through the hamlet, coming to a bridge were a couple of gentlemen were discussing the trip up the 7000 Steps. One of them needed to make a delivery, but was not up to the climb.

“We could take it for you, considering we are heading up regardless.” Davinta offered.

“Truly? It would be appreciated. My legs aren't what they used to be.” He seemed relieved as he handed Davinta a sack of food stuffs for the Greybeards. “There's an offering box just before the stairs leading to the doors into High Hrothgar. Just leave the sack in the box.”

Davinta nodded her understanding, stating. “See you when we come back down.”

The friends cross the bridge and take the first few steps along the path meeting one of the Pilgrims brave enough to chance the treacherous path. He gave warning about Ice Wolves and Ice Trolls on the path, so they promised to be careful heading up to High Hrothgar.

The first Ice Wolf caught them by surprise, clamping onto Davinta's right leg. Though Khazura made quick work of dispatching the errant wolf. With a single potent healing spell, it was like she had never been bitten.

“You heal yourself faster than you healed this one?” Khazura wondered how that worked.

“It is always easier for me to heal myself then someone else. I’ve had more practice at healing just me. It takes more concentration to heal someone else, but with practice I’m sure I’ll get faster at healing others.”

“Practice makes perfect, aye?”

Davinta grinned as she heard the purr in perfect. “Yes, something like that.”

As they continued up the 7000 Steps, they spotted another Ice Wolf and managed to get the drop on it. Ice Wolf Pelts went for a lot of coin in these parts of Skyrim, but Davinta decided to hold onto the snow white fur and the fangs of the wolves, for the new armor she was designing for herself. _Maybe I can get Silverwynd to give me a few of her feathers to decorate the armor with._

They soon reached the halfway point in their climb, another Pilgrim was there and just as they were going to greet her, the bellow of a dragon was heard. Excitement rose in Davinta as she readied her bow. Khazura melted into the shadows, she climbed the nearby tree going absolutely still.

The dragon landed on the path and belly crawled towards the pilgrim. She took up her weapon and fought valiantly if futility. Davinta peppered the dragon with arrows, but the pilgrim died anyway. When the dragon was where Khazura wanted, she fell out of the tree onto its neck. She plunged her twin daggers into the base of its head, through the area the head connected with the neck. She angled them into its brain, ending it's struggles.

Davinta waited for the power to come rushing into her, yet nothing happened. Though a moment later she heard Khazura Shout. “Fus!”

Davinta was in shock and she whispered, “You are Dragonborn too…”

Khazura was just as shocked. “This one does not understand. Can there be more than one at a time?”

Davinta shook her head as she answered, “I don’t know. Somehow, I think this does not bode well for the future. Just how bad are things going to be if two Dragonborn are needed?”

“Don’t know, maybe the Greybeards will?” Khazura asked a bit hopefully.

“I guess the only way to find out is to get to the Greybeards.” Davinta sighed.

As they moved away from the dragon's body Khazura muttered, “Perhaps, whichever one of us gets the killing blow then reaps the dragon's soul?”

“Sounds like a reasonable explanation. We’ll see if we can manage to take turns.” Davinta grinned at her friend. “This could be fun. And if we are seperated and get attacked, we don’t worry about whose turn it is.”

“Agreed. This one doesn’t want to leave one of those monsters on the loose.”

“Yeah, we have enough problems without leaving one free to cause havoc.” Davinta grimaced, uncertain what the rest of the day held.

A short while later they came to a sharp turn on the path that was overhung by a small cliff. Upon that cliff stood an Ice Troll.  Davinta could see it move, hear it snort and huff, smell its stink. She motioned Khazura to get into position as she unslung her bow, nocking arrow to string and aiming. When she loosed the arrow, it flew straight, biting deeply into the Troll’s tough skin on its right shoulder. It howled its rage as it looked for the source of its pain. Davinta purposely moved so the creature would spot her. Soon, it was charging right for her. She got off a couple of glancing shots and, as it passed Khazura's location, she stepped out in one fluid motion. Her daggers severed the Troll's spine.

Davinta shuddered, “We are getting far too good at tag-teaming our enemies.”

“Nah, this one feels it is only kindness to end them quick. No lingering pain, no self doubt for them either. Though this one does prefer the challenge of leaving a target alive but stripped of valuables. At some point this one needs to present herself to the Thieves Guild in Riften. This one was originally headed there when you saved this one from undignified bandits.”

“I understand. I had planned on going to the Mage's College at Winterhold. So I guess when you decide to head to Riften, I’ll head to Winterhold.”

“Fair enough plan for the future. But after we clear Shroud Hearth Barrow, this one thinks Windhelm might be next stop, aye?”

Davinta blushed but nodded her agreement. “I really want to see Ralof again,” she admitted.

“That is good. This one thinks him a good man.” Khazura encouraged her friend.

“Yes, he is, we escaped the dragon attack on Helgen together. Without him I may not have made it to be here right now.” Davinta debated, but quickly made up her mind. “I was captured by the Imperials trying to enter Skyrim. When I told them my name, an Imperial Captain decided I deserved execution even though I was not on their damned list. An Imperial soldier named Hadvar left a letter with Gerdur for me. He'd found it on the body of the Imperial Officer who ordered my execution. The letter was from my Father, asking her to see to my death if I ever fell into her hands.”

Khazura actually growled, anger burning in her heart. “This one will kill any who try to kill you for your Father. Kill him too if he ever shows his face in Skyrim!” She declared, her voice low and menacing.

Davinta rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. “Thank you, Khazura. The fact the Imperials were willing to kill that way is apart of why I chose to join the Stormcloaks!”

Khazura nodded, “And I join the side you join!”

Their conversation died after that, each deep in their own thoughts as they continued toward High Hrothgar. The rest of the trip was quiet, as if the mountain had thrown everything it had at them and they had passed some kind of test of their worth. The mighty edifice, that was High Hrothgar, came into view. So they picked up their pace, dropping off the food sack in the offerings chest.

Together they walked up a final set of stairs, pushing open the doors to High Hrothgar and stepping inside in unison. For a moment Khazura was blinded by the sudden drop in light inside High Hrothgar. Though Davinta made out a hooded shadow approaching them.

“Welcome, Dragonborn. I am Master Arngeir. Why have you brought another with you?” He asked in some confusion.

“Well, originally she was going to wait outside for me. However, on our way up the mountain we were attacked by a dragon, and it seems she is like me, one who carries the blood of the dragon.” Davinta fell quiet awaiting the Greybeards reaction.

“That's impossible. In general, there is only ever one Dragonborn at any given point in history! Prove to us you both can Shout as the Dragons do! Let us taste your voices!” His surprise seemed tinged with anger and doubt.

Khazura glanced at Davinta, she muttered, “You first, Sister. You were revealed first.”

Davinta nodded. She pulled on her singing blood, “Fus!” The power of her voice pushed Master Arngeir back a couple of feet along with knocking some canisters over.

“You are Dragonborn! Now your turn, Khajiit.” He ordered.

Khazura shrugged summoning the power she had just unlocked. “Fus!” Again Master Arngeir was pushed back and more vessels slid across the stone floors.

“By Ysmir! You **_both_** are Dragonborn! We… we never would have thought this possible. Please wait here, we must consult our Grandmaster, Paarthurnax. Please have patience Dragonborn.” Uncertainty laced his voice and speech.

Davinta and Khazura nodded.

“We had wondered what it meant for the future if two Dragonborn were in the same place at the same time.” Davinta said quietly.

“Yes, that is why we need to consult Paarthurnax. I can only think the threat is greater than we originally supposed. Please follow Master Borri. He will show you where you can rest.”

They followed Master Borri to what appeared to be guest quarters. Once they entered, he pulled the door shut, sealing it.

Khazura tried the door, finding it unbudging. “Guess they don’t want us exploring while they consult their Grandmaster.” She let out an exasperated sigh.

“That is fine, Khazura. We had a tough journey, so some rest is welcome. Perhaps we will meet Silverwynd in the Dreaming while we wait.”

Khazura chuffed her agreement and they both stretched out on the spartan beds provided for special guests.

 

**The Dreaming...**

 

Khazura was the first to succumb to sleep, entering the Dreaming in the same area, their guest room. She watched in fascination as Davinta appeared in the Dreaming, sitting up on the bed. “It seems we arrived in the Dreaming, in a representation of the very room we are sleeping in.”

“So it seems.” Davinta frowned. “I think if we both grip the feathers Silverwynd gave us and call out to her, in our minds, she should be able to hear us and come to us.”

Khazura nodded as she reached up to gently hold her owl feather hair ornament. Closing her eyes, she sent out a call, fueling it with all her concerns and the fears that the locked door awaken in her.

Davinta settled on the bed and gently pulled her owl feather necklace out of its hiding place, holding it she called out to Silverwynd as well, using her concern, elation, and distress to summon her friend to their location within the Dreaming.

 

**Elsewhere in the Fade…**

 

Silverwynd was teaching Eral'las how to use her Empathic gift to smooth and soothe the sharp edges of a mental trauma by allowing her gift to flow over the trauma like a river flowing over sharp rocks and wearing them down.

Solas leaned against a tree watching the Spirit of Guidance interact with Eral'las. He found this process fascinating.

They had just finished their first exercise when Silverwynd seemed to pale and falter. Eral'las immediately asked, “What is wrong, Silverwynd?” Her brow furrowed as she continued, “You are very distressed!”

The Spirit took several calming breaths, before she addressed both Solas and Eral'las. ::I am sorry. Our lessons are over for this evening. There are two marked as mine, who are in grave distress. I need to go to them! I’m just not certain what could have happened between now and the last time I checked on them…:: her mental voice faded out as she concentrated on the feelings coming from Davinta and Khazura.

Eral'las looks at Solas. “Are they in the Fade right now?” She asked.

Silverwynd merely nodded, her eyes still closed as she sorted through the information she had received.

“Then perhaps we can accompany you and lend aid to your chosen ones.”

Silverwynd looked between her charge and Solas. With a small nod, she advised them, ::They are in a portion of the Fade known as the Dreaming, at least that is what their world’s scholars and Mages call the Fade. Also there is no Veil in that part of the Fade, so magic works a bit differently there.::

Solas felt a shiver of excitement course up his spine. _A world unaffected by the veil! This I must see for myself!_

“I will gladly accompany you and assist your charges.” Solas stated with a small smirk lighting his curious eyes.

They quickly moved out of Silverwynd's Fade space. Eral'las and Solas remained tight on Silverwynd, not wanting to become lost in this new area of the Fade.

 

**Back in the Dreaming…**

 

Khazura finally opened her eyes to look at Davinta, “Do you think Silverwynd heard us?”

Davinta's eyes opened and she smiled. “Yes! I am certain she is on her way! We just need to have a bit more patience.” With that, Davinta stood and walked over to the door trying the handle in the Dreaming, she found it to still be locked. “No easy out to explore the Dreaming.” She sighed.

Khazura nodded, “At least this space is not too small and we have books. This one wonders how long the Greybeards will need to confer with Paarthurnax.”

“That's a good question.” Davinta muttered.

At that moment they heard a deeply male voice, melodic and Elven. “What's a good question?”

Davinta turned in time to see a male shaped shadow and a female shaped shadow, followed closely by Silverwynd in her signature owl form. Not expecting two strangers, Davinta became more stressed, preparing her shield spells.

Silverwynd touched Davinta and Khazura's minds. ::Be at peace. Due to the male's presence I cannot shift to my humanoid form, for he will know me. I cannot yet allow that.:: Expanding her sphere of influence, Silverwynd pulled her companions into the meld. ::Please be calm everyone. Eral'las, Solas, may I present Davinta and Khazura Raibiri.:: Each lit up in a pale blue glow as she spoke their names.

Davinta's face was scrunched up as she tried to distinguish more about these new people. She asked, “People, not Spirits?”

::Yes, they are from my world of origin. I have been training Eral'las in the use of a very special gift she possess.::

“The male, Solas? What is his place in this?” Davinta asked suspiciously.

::He is an observer during Eral'las' lessons and acts as her protector in the physical world.::

Davinta relaxed, “Very well. If you vouchsafe them, who am I to argue?”

::Daughter of my heart, where do we find ourselves?:: Silverwynd inquired.

It was Khazura who answered. “Locked in the guest room of High Hrothgar.”

::What!?:: Silverwynd's mental voice was alarmed. ::Why?!:: Came the expected question.

“It seems that the oh so wise Greybeards don’t know what to do with two Dovahkiin.” Davinta muttered dryly.

::Two?:: Dawning lit the Spirit's eyes. ::You are both children of the Dragon? You both can speak the Dragon’s tongue?::

“Basically. They locked us in here so they could go and consult with their Grandmaster, Paarthurnax.” Davinta rubbed at her eyes as she spoke.

Solas raised his hand as he began to speak, having focused on something off topic. “Is there something wrong with your eyes, Davinta?”

A bark of laughter was drawn out of her, “Yeah, you could say that. I was born blind. At best I 'see’ shadowy shapes in shades of grey. My fingers give me a better idea of what people look like.”

“Ah! If you would like, you may 'see’ my face.” he walked over to one of the chairs taking a seat.

A bit surprised Davinta went over to stand in front of him, she slowly and carefully raised her hands towards him. He gently caught them placing her hands upon his face. He closed his eyes while her fingers gently explored his face. “An elf. Rather handsome too.” She stated, smiling. Dropping her hands to her side, she whispered, “Thank you, Solas.”

He stood moving out of Eral'las' way, as she took his seat, stating, “You may 'see’ my face as well.” Her voice was soft and filled with gentle kindness.

So Davinta examined Eral'las' face, her fingers allowing her to form a mental image of the female. “Ah, you are both elves! It’s nice to meet both of you.” She said as she dropped her hands again.

Eral'las looked over at Khazura, “Please don't be offended, but what are you? We don’t have anything like you in Thedas.”

“This one is a Khajiit. We are not native to this area of Tamriel. We originate in the province of Elsweyr, which has great deserts and jungles. We are a beast race, which most prefer to ignore or treat like bandits, attacking on sight. So, no offence taken.”

“Thank you Khazura. I think your race is beautiful.” Eral'las smiled.

:: As happy as I am to see you all being accepting of each other, why did you call so urgently?:: Silverwynd inserted herself back into the conversation.

Khazura turned to the Spirit. “We seek guidance, neither of us know what it means for two Dragonborn to be present. What does this bode for Tamriel and for us?”

::I am not sure. I would need to confer with Akatosh himself to find out why there are two of you. It is not easy to gain access to one of the Gods.:: Silverwynd let out a long drawn-out cooing hoot.

Solas scowled, “What exactly is a Dovahkiin or Dragonborn?”

::Dovahkiin is Dragonborn in the language of dragons. _What_ a Dragonborn is, well the Dragonborn are mortals born with the spirit of a dragon. Also dubbed Dragon Blooded.:: Silverwynd's voice echoed with resolve in all their minds.

Solas’ face went blank as he absorbed this information. “How can we help?”

Davinta grinned, “I’d say your presence alone helps keep us calm while we await the return of the Greybeards.”

Silverwynd contacted Davinta alone. :: Eral'las is the one I want you to train in Alteration, Restoration and Conjuration. These magic schools will be the best to round out her abilities.::

Davinta kept up her casual conversation with the others as she directed her thoughts to Silverwynd. ::Very well. I am not a Master yet. But hopefully I will be, before I accompany you to your world.::

Silverwynd shook out her feathers, settling in on the back of a chair, and addressing the group. ::It does no good to worry. I cannot imagine the Greybeards locking you away for long. This is an unknown situation for everyone in Tamriel.  My advice from a few days ago still stands. Look out for each other. Support each other and there will be nothing that can stop either of you!::

Khazura grinned, showing her teeth. “We always support each other. Davinta is a strong healer. One of the Bandits we fought on our way here broke my arm. Yet, not a day later, you would not guess it had just been broken!”

They continued to talk for what seemed like a while, however…

 

**The waking world at High Hrothgar…**

 

The Greybeards whispered amongst themselves. Master Borri had gone to the guest room to fetch the Dovahkiin, yet they were asleep and completely unresponsive. The group was beginning to worry something was terribly wrong.

Master Arngeir, finally went into the room, as he was the only one with control enough to speak without harming the two new Dragonborn in their midst. Standing between the beds he knelt putting one hand on each of them. Lightly shaking them as he spoke, “Come, Dragonborn, it is time to wake. We know how to help you now!”

Davinta's waking was less violent than Khazura's waking. Master Arngeir suffered Khazura's claws latching into his arm, before she was fully aware of her surroundings. On coming fully conscious, Davinta smelled the iron tang of blood. “What happened, who is injured?” She turned toward her sister in spirit.

Master Arngeir answered. “I had not considered how I woke you both. Khazura was disoriented and clamped her claws into my arm.”

“Ah yes, may I heal you?” Davinta knew better than to just start without the permission of such a powerful individual.

“Of course, please do.” He presented his injured arm to Davinta. In moments the small tears in his skin were healed, without scarring.

“Thank you, um… I’m sorry I don’t even know your names.”

“I’m Davinta.”

“Khazura Raibiri, here.” She did not apologize, being locked into a room rubbed her the wrong way, so she wasn't feeling like letting him off easy!

Master Arngeir nodded. “Thank you, Davinta, and I apologize for startling you, Khazura.”

Now she felt magnanimous, “This one is sorry for injuring you.”

He nodded as he stood. “If you will come with me, we can see how well you both learn new words.”

They followed him back to the entry chamber that had been cleared of vessels. The other three Masters were also present.

“Master Einarth will now teach you Ro, the second word of Unrelenting Force. It means balance. You both may have the blood, but this step is important!”

Master Einarth stepped forward and whispered “Ro.” The glyph appeared on the stone at their feet. Sure enough the knowledge was acquired by both Davinta and Khazura.

Master Arngeir nodded, “You both have the gift. Master Einarth will now share his knowledge of Ro with you.”

A power similar to a dragon's death throws surrounded both of them as they heard the word echoed through their minds.

“Amazing. Now for us, we needed to practice forming our Thu’ums, so you will practice dispersing the shadow forms we summons. You must each disperse three."

So first Davinta then Khazura practiced. “Fus Ro!” The words came three times each.

“Very good. You both have precisely controlled Shouts. Now we will try learning a whole new Shout. Please follow Master Borri to the practice yard.”

So follow they did. The wind outside had picked up, chilling in its bluster. Master Arngeir joined them as did Master Wulfgar. “Now Master Borri will teach you Wuld or whirlwind. The first word of Whirlwind Sprint.”

Just like Master Einarth, Master Borri also whispered, “Wuld.” And the glyph appeared in the frozen ground in front of them. And like before they both absorbed the power of the word.

“Master Borri will now impart his knowledge of Wuld to you both.” Master Arngeir confided.

So the two friends stood in front of Master Borri, absorbing the knowledge being offered.

“Good, now Master Wulfgar will demonstrate the power of Wuld. Afterwards you will each demonstrate your understand by making it through the gate before it closes.”

Master Borri opened the gate and Master Wulfgar Shouted, “Wuld!” Being carried quickly and safely through the gate.

When Master Arngeir asked who would go first, Khazura volunteered, making it through the gate with ease. Davinta also performed the task with ease.

Going back to Master Arngeir, Davinta muttered, “This almost feels too easy.”

Master Arngeir nodded. “You both have mastered words that have taken others a lifetime to learn. Now you must each go on separate trials to prove your progress. Khazura, you must go to Shroud Hearth Barrow and reclaim an Ancient Nord Greatsword of Frozen Souls. While, Davinta must go to Ustengrav, to reclaim the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. You each must complete these challenges on your own.”

Khazura looked at her friend in concern, but Davinta was smiling contentedly. “We understand, Master Arngeir. It will be done as you say.” Davinta gently replied.

Master Arngeir seemed pleased with the resolve he saw on Davinta's face. With that they took their leave from High Hrothgar. On the trail down the 7000 Steps they discussed their plans for the future.

“How do we work this?” Khazura asked.

“Well I figure I'll just wait for you at the Inn while you clear Shroud Hearth Barrow. Then we can head to Windhelm and sign up with the Stormcloaks. Run whatever missions that may be required of us. Then we can head to Ustengrav for me to recover the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.” Davinta offered her plan to her friend.

Khazura considered Davinta's plan for a moment before she nodded her agreement. “Sounds like a wise course of action.”

They did not encounter any trouble on their way down the mountain. Which should have caused danger bells to ring in Davinta's head. Almost as soon as they entered Ivarstead they were accosted by robed figures with Dragon Masks hiding their faces.

“Are you the one they are calling Dragonborn?” The first asked Davinta.

She almost laughed, “The Greybeards seem to think we are _both_ Dragonborn.”

“Wait, both of you?” They glance between the Redguard and Khajiit. “The lie had taken root in a spectacular way. But we will prove this wrong by taking your heads!” The second one yelled.

With heavy sighs Davinta and Khazura defended themselves. The Ivarstead Guards joined in the battle, so the Cultists did not last long. Khazura found their orders, reading them aloud.

“This is bothersome, however, we have slightly more important things to worry about than heading to Solstheim to ferret out this cult leader.”

“Might he not send others to defeat us?” Khazura asked in concern.

“He might, but I think we will handle it just fine.” Davinta bumped shoulders conspiratorially with Khazura, a smirk playing around her lips.

Khazura could not help but laugh at her friend's confidence. “Perhaps we rest tonight, then I clear Shroud Hearth Barrow in the morning and we head out to Windhelm the day after?”

“Sounds good to me, let's get some food and listen to the Inn’s bard. Perhaps I’ll request the Dragonborn song!” She laughed as they head to the Inn for some well earned rest and relaxation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The connection we've been waiting for...  
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Next Time: Windhelm and Meeting Ulfric, Again


	9. Windhelm and Meeting Ulfric, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta and Khazura make it to Windhelm to join the fight to free Skyrim. How will things go? For, the friends learn along the way how some Nords believe Skyrim should only be for the Nords. Will this be trouble in a frozen paradise? Also our heroes will quickly complete the test Galmar gives to them.

The day after Khazura returned from Shroud Hearth Barrow had dawned bright, clear, and cold. Davinta and Khazura stepped out of the inn in Ivarstead, their breath misting in the frigid air. They followed the road back to Whiterun. There, they boarded the cart to Windhelm. It was past time they met with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Though Davinta had a difficult time keeping her mind on task during the long cart ride, thoughts of Ralof inadvertently interrupted her, making it virtually impossible to carry on a conversation with Khazura. On more than one occasion Khazura openly laughed at her.

“You thinking about tall, blonde, and handsome?” Khazura teased her friend. Davinta’s deep blush was all the answer Khazura needed. Her laughter rang out one last time as they neared Windhelm after hours on the uncomfortable cart.

“When you meet your significant other, I’ll be sure to tease you, cat. I know it will happen someday!” Davinta muttered, yet there was laughter in her voice as well.

Khazura shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. This one has yet to see one who makes the heart flutter.” Khazura's eyes danced merrily. “This one thinks Ralof pines for you, as much as you pine for him.” Her laughter pulled her features into a wide, toothy grin.

Davinta laughed. “Be that as it may, it is still not nice to tease so, and I look forward to the shoe being on the other foot, my friend!”

The cart pulled up outside of Windhelm and they easily jumped down, climbing the steps up. They walked down the causeway, to the gates of Windhelm. As soon as they entered, they encountered three Nords accosting a Dunmer female, which set Davinta's nerves on edge. _I hope the Stormcloaks are better than this. If not, Ralof has either been lied to or is willfully lying to me._ The Nords were obviously drunk, and eventually they moved off, probably going back to the tavern.

“This place does not welcome outsiders. Most feel only Nords should live in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks seem set on this fact.” The Dunmer’s voice carried much bitterness.

Davinta sighed, frustration coursing through her. “I will look into this matter. I cannot in good conscience aid the Stormcloaks if that is the case.” With shoulders slumped, Davinta turned toward the Palace of Kings. “Khazura, please lead. I find myself… disheartened.” The last word was barely above a whisper.

Khazura let a soft growl slip, but took one of Davinta's hands, placing it on her own shoulder. She began walking forward. _These Nords be idiots, they hurt Davinta, I hurt them!_ A snort of derision was pulled from Khazura as she thought that.

Davinta frowned a bit, “What is on your mind Khazura?” She asked, concerned that something troubled her sister in spirit.

“You is disappointed in the Stormcloaks, the thought they aren’t what you were told seems to haunt and hurt you. To this one, that is unacceptable. The Stormcloak leader better explain well or this one will make him think again!” Khazura said adamantly, in a low voice so only Davinta would hear.

“Please, Khazura, don’t cause a bad scene. If I don’t like Ulfric's answers, I won’t join the Stormcloaks. I just can’t stomach working with closed-minded people. My Father is closed-minded and he wants me dead. So either Ulfric will be open-minded or not. If he is not open, then I will simply stay out of the civil war.”

“What about Ralof?” Khazura asked, concerned.

“I don’t know. I can only hope Ulfric is the kind of man Ralof seems to think he is. I don't want to bring up the fact we are both Dragonborn until it is absolutely necessary.”

Khazura nodded her agreement. “We are almost there.” She stated as her hand touched the heavy metal doors for the first time. She pushed hard to swing the massive door open, allowing them to enter the Grand Hall. A long table occupied the center of the cavernous room, and the Throne took up the far wall. A large man filled said throne, Khazura could only assume that he must be Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. In a whisper, she informed Davinta, “The Jarl appears to be in.” Her eyes took in the three other men standing near the throne. “Ralof is here as well.”

That news lifted Davinta's flagging spirit, she whispered in turn, “Thank you.” As Khazura led her forward.

The figure standing to the Jarl's right turned to study the newcomers, “Who’s this then?” A thick rough voice asked. Soon all the shadow forms near the throne were studying them.

Ralof’s relieved laugh echoed in the large room. “This is the one I was telling you about. May I introduce Davinta.” His eyes slid to the Khajiit. “I believe the other one is named Khazura.” He stated, a little uncertainly. _I guess it wasn’t a mere dream after all._

“This one is called Khazura Raibiri. Friend and companion of Davinta.” Khazura's voice was sure and concise, her eyes never leaving the man on the throne.

Ralof looked around, “Where is Silverwynd?” He asked, hoping the great owl was near.

Davinta hummed, “She is probably nearby. She prefers forested areas to densely populated towns. If no one has a problem, I could call her to join us.”

Ralof shook his head, “Let her have some peace.” Sounding hopeful he asked, “Have you decided to join the Stormcloaks?”

Davinta frowned slightly, “That depends on what I learn in the next few minutes.”

The deep, rich voice from Helgen spoke next, “Oh, is there some doubt in your mind about the righteousness of our cause?”

“I know your cause maybe right, as the Empire is failing and falling to the Aldmeri Dominion. However, what I question are methods and views of non-Nords.”

Ulfric shifted on his throne, “What do you mean, Davinta?”

Davinta turned toward the throne, her face relaxing only slightly. “How do you feel about non-Nords residing in Skyrim?” Her voice was flat, causing Ralof to suddenly feel uneasy.

Ulfric contemplated Davinta's question. “I guess it depends on the individual. I cannot abide lazy people, no matter the race.”

Davinta nodded, as she relaxed further. “When Khazura and I entered Windhelm, we encountered three male Nord’s verbally accosting a Dunmer refugee, calling her an Imperial spy simply because she would not join the Stormcloaks and fight the Imperials. Frankly, she seemed more a servant type rather than a fighter to me.”

The Jarl glanced to his right, locking eyes with Galmar Stone-Fist, “What say you, Galmar? Have you noted this tendency?”

Galmar shifted in place sighing heavily. “Yes, my lord. It is a common occurrence amongst many of the soldiers fighting for our cause.”

“So,” Davinta muttered, “Can I expect to be accosted by other Stormcloak soldiers, if I decide to join you? Will they accuse me of being an Imperial spy simply because I also happen to be a Redguard? What about Khazura? As a Khajiit, could she come under attack? It does not surprise me the refugee Dunmar refuse to support the Stormcloak's cause when they are treated worse by your people, than the Imperials who dropped them here.” Davinta paused, taking a breath to let the first part of what she said sink in.

“I would also remind you that the natives of this land were the Falmer and the Dragons. Nords arrived later from across the sea, if I remember my history rightly. So saying the Nords are the only ones with a right to Skyrim is just… wrong.” Davinta fell silent after that, and Ralof, feeling worried for her safety, stepped closer to her.

Everyone was silent for several minutes, thinking over what she had said. Finally Ulfric spoke. “I think I’m going to want to keep you around. You may be physically blind, however, you see far better than some of the people I keep around to advise me. I hope you and Khazura decide to join me. I am certain Ralof would be delighted as well.” Ulfric studied Ralof, watching the blush infuse his face, a low chuckle was pulled from the Jarl at this.

Davinta turned to Khazura, “What do you think, my friend?”

Khazura shrugged, “This one continues at your side, wherever you may lead.” The Khajiit's eyes, still focused on Jarl Ulfric. “Just don’t disappoint Davinta and this one will be happy to serve.” She stated matter of factly. “This one's first loyalty belongs to her.” She gestured to Davinta. “She saved this one from bandits.”

Ulfric nodded, “A life debt is a life debt and something I fully understand.” Ulfric's eyes moved back to Davinta. “Ralof has mentioned that you are exceptional with your bow despite your handicap. If you have decided to join the Stormcloaks, I’d like you to complete whatever task Galmar has devised for new recruits.”

Davinta nodded, “I see no problem with that, plus I’m sure the test helps weed out the weaker recruits. Before I discuss the test with Galmar Stone-Fist, I’d like to talk with Ralof privately on a slightly more personal matter. If that's alright.”

Ulfric nodded, “Be my guest. When you are ready, talk with Galmar, he will probably be in the map room, which Ralof can show you the way to.”

“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric.” Davinta smiled, “You may want to counsel your residents on how they treat non-Nords. Just a thought that, however.” With that Davinta reached out towards Ralof… He quickly took her hand and led her to a private alcove so they could talk.

“Davinta, you scared me! I thought for sure Ulfric was going to want to take your head or something. No one has ever questioned him like that!” Ralof’s voice was tight with concern.

“I wanted to see the real him Ralof. Usually, the residents of a town or village reflect the attitudes of their Jarls or elders. If he had felt the same way as those drunks, I would not have been able to join the Stormcloaks. This however is not what I needed to discuss.” Davinta rummaged through her backpack pulling out a letter. “It seems Hadvar found this letter on the Imperial Captain we killed in Helgen.” She handed it over for him to read. “Gerdur suggested I let you read it before I burned it.”

Ralof took the letter, reading over it carefully. Anger ate at him, and when he finished he crumpled the letter. “Is there a chance he might come to Skyrim himself, to see you killed?” His voice was even tighter as he tried unsuccessfully to contain his rage.

“Anything is possible where he is concerned. I am on the fence as to whether or not to share this information with Ulfric. If he shows up, it will be on the side of the Imperials.”

“Yes, that seems certain. I would say tell him. I wish they did not want to test you, but I won’t stop it because I know you're capable. Perhaps after we should let Ulfric know.” He sighed heavily. “I was hoping for a slightly happier reunion.”

Davinta smiled, reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his head toward her so she could give him a gentle, lingering kiss. When she finally broke away, she asked, “Something more like that?” Her voice was low and husky.

Ralof cleared his throat while he glanced around giving her a sharp nod. “Yes, exactly like that actually.” His smile and blush were evident, to Davinta, in his voice. “Are you going to tell them you are the Dovahkiin of Legend?”

Davinta shook her head. “Not right away, and I’m not the _only_ Dovahkiin. When we helped Khazura, back before we got to Riverwood, we saved a second Dovahkiin. I get the feeling from the Greybeards that the situation may be more dire and that Akatosh may have chosen two Dragonborn to be safe in fighting back the Dragons.”

Ralof felt as though everything changed in an instant. “If it were to become widely known there are two Dragonborn, and that they both joined the Stormcloaks… we would be inundated with raw recruits that would need training. It also might get some of the Jarls who are on the fence to decide which side to join.”

“That is why I want to be careful about who finds out. I do not want to be a recruitment tool. That could bring my Father down on me quicker than anything else.”

Ralof nodded. “Point taken, I will leave it to you and Khazura to decide who to tell and when. I am also going to make an effort to talk with those who think non-Nords should be pushed from Skyrim. The Nine know I want you to be here for a very long time.” He reached up to cup Davinta's cheek, his thumb gently stroked her cheekbone. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old together, have children. So, promise me you will always be careful.”

A slow happy smile spread across her face as she said, “Always, I want the same for my life, Ralof!”

At that he leaned down taking her lips with his, he deepened the kiss, wishing there was more time… When he pulled back, he whispered low and husky, “I love you, Davinta! Hurry back from the test! I want some true quality time with you!”

Davinta nodded, unable to put into words her feelings for this man that saw the true her. Soon, she slipped from the alcove and motioned for Khazura to join her. Once they were together again she said, “Let’s see what kind of test Galmar has fashioned for two new recruits.”

The spirit sisters conferred with Galmar, getting their instructions for their test. Once that was completed, Davinta asked where the nearest enchanting table was then went to it. She put a water walking enchantment on her boots, doing likewise for Khazura.

They left Windhelm and headed North to the island Galmar mentioned. They easily defeated two Ice Wraiths and gathered the teeth as proof they defeated their targets.

Khazura sighed, “That was too easy, when compared to fighting Dragons.”

Davinta laughed as they started back to Windhelm. “Indeed, what do you think their test would have been if they knew we regularly fight dragons?”

Khazura chuckled, “Killing four dragons, no doubt.” They both had a good laugh and were prepared to report back to Galmar Stone-Fist.

 

**Bonus POV: Waylod Shojta - Solitude**

The Redguard straightened after hopping off the cart that brought him to Solitude. He walked with authority, his face a mask of disdain as he looked on the Nords of the Imperial headquarters. Most had not truly chosen the Imperials or the Stormcloaks in the civil war that was now being fought. However the war was not his primary concern.

 _That useless little bitch slipped through my fingers again! She must die! With a handful at court petitioning for her to be reinstated as my heir apparent._ A growl escaped his lips, his anger mounting. _Those fools think that making a blind female the next governor of Rihod will change the plight of the dispossessed, they are wrong! Davinta has no clue how to govern anything! My son, Khafion, will be the next to governor Rihod!_

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called his name. “Waylod!? Is that really you?” He turned to see General Tullius walking towards him.

“General Tullius! It is good to see you my friend!” He greeted the Imperial General warmly, a smile curving his thin lips and crinkling the corners of his narrow eyes. “It has been too long!” The two men shook hands, and Tullius led Waylod to the castle so they could talk in private.

Waylod Shojta moments before meeting with General Tullius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested Davinta and Khazura both have theme songs from my favorite singer, Enya:
> 
> Davinta's Theme is: So I Could Find My Way  
> Khazura's Theme is: Wild Child  
> ______________________________________________
> 
> Next Time: The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller


	10. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta and Khazura return to Whiterun, where they part ways. Davinta makes it to Ustengrav. While Khazura meets the lovely Nord Merchant in training, Ysolda.
> 
> Shall we see just what happens?

They left Windhelm the morning after returning from Galmar Stone-Fist's initiation test. They had been given their assignment, and were informed they should arrive at the specified location as soon as their other business was complete. After all, Galmar had a few things to take care of himself.

Davinta was bone weary. She had been on the go, completing desperate missions for those around her. She was going to take a little time for herself and meet with the Companions in Jorrvaskr.*

Davinta, and Khazura arrived at the stables outside of Whiterun, M’mba was already waiting for them. They stretched to get the kinks out after such a long cart ride, then greeted the waiting Khajiit. The three made their way to the Bannered Mare for a good meal and a good night's sleep. The chicken turnovers were delicious.

A couple of days later Davinta hired the cart to take her to Morthal, the nearest village to Ustengrav. Davinta tuned everything out as the driver guided his horse along the roadways of Skyrim. She thought about the meeting she had with Jarl Ulfric, Galmar Stone-Fist, Ralof, and Khazura…

 

**Flashback…**

_They had sat around a table in Jarl Ulfric's chambers. Everyone waited for her to speak, as she had been the one to ask for this meeting._

_Taking a deep breath, Davinta began, “There are some things you need to know and understand before we go any further. My Father is an Imperial supporter who wishes me dead by any means necessary.” She pulled out the letter she had shared with Ralof earlier, handing it to the Jarl. “My Father was the one demanding my execution. The only thing I did that was wrong was survive being disowned and abandoned on the streets of Rihod. However, I fear some, if they find out who my Father is, may try to call me an Imperial spy.” She paused to give the Jarl time to read the letter and to gather her thoughts._

_Ulfric read the letter, crushing it in his hand when he was done. “I have heard of Waylod Shojta, he is someone who cannot be trusted. However, everything I have seen in your actions and words suggests you are a cut above what your family could ever hope to achieve.”_

_“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric. I have had to fight just to survive since I was eight years old.” She paused again. Turning towards Khazura for a moment, as if asking for support. “There is one other thing I think you will find useful about me. The Greybeards recognized me as Dovahkiin,” she said as she faced the men in the room once again._

_Silence reigned as the men processed that information. Then, Ulfric jumped up from his chair. “The Dragonborn joined the Stormcloaks! That goes far beyond anything I could have hoped for!” There was excitement in his eyes as he gazed upon Davinta. “Surely the people will see, now, how just my cause is!”_

_Davinta's face fell, “I’m sorry, I’d rather not be used to recruit people into the Stormcloaks. I fear if it gets back to my Father he_ **_will_ ** _come to Skyrim and cause us even more trouble. He hates me as strongly as you love your people, Jarl Ulfric. I told you only so that you would be aware that there will be times I will be called away to do what the Dragonborn must do.”_

_Jarl Ulfric sat down as he listened to her speech. “You are right. I don't want to turn Waylod Shojta's eyes towards Skyrim, or chance him finding a way to kill you. By the way, I’m assigning you and Khazura to Ralof's unit within the Stormcloaks.”_

_A small smile curved Davinta's lips as she heard this news. “Thank you, Jarl Ulfric.” She said bowing her head in acknowledgement._

_Galmar growled low, “It's too bad you won't let us use such an advantage,” he paused, thinking. “We might end up with too many under-trained troops if we did. We really only want capable recruits.” He sighed heavily._

_“I for one am concerned with Davina's safety. If her Father is as dangerous as she_ **_and_ ** _Jarl Ulfric intimate, then I’d rather be safe than sorry. We don't need even more Imperial soldiers showing up in Skyrim!” Ralof added his thoughts on the matter. After a short pause, “Nor do we need more Thalmor showing up.”_

_Jarl Ulfric nodded. “Though, what made you think of the Thalmor?” He asked as he fixed Ralof with a measuring look._

_“I don't know… Just a gut feeling. I guess.” Ralof muttered with a shrug._

 

**Present time…**

The cart came to a jolting stop outside Morthal and Davinta jumped down, giving a sharp whistle. Silverwynd soon landed on a stone half wall nearby.

Davinta pulled a map out of her pack, that showed the general location of Ustengrav. Unrolling the map, Davinta showed it to Silverwynd. “Do you think you can guide me here, my friend?” She asked the owl in a low voice.

::Of course. We should be on our guard. Places such as that often have bandits or other less desirables who settle in and around them.:: Silverwynd communicated to Davinta.

At that Davinta nodded. “Lead on, Silverwynd.”

 

**Meanwhile back in Whiterun…**

Khazura and M’mba settled in their room in the Bannered Mare. Khazura had her map of Skyrim out and she was tracing the path she wanted her sissy to follow. The Skooma trade was a highly profitable one if you could trade with the right Khajiit caravans. Once the plan was hashed out M’mba parted ways with Khazura, heading for the route Khazura outlined for her. _This one needs to do well, to prove Khazura's trust is not misplaced._ M’mba thought.

Khazura on the other hand went to Whiterun’s market district, hoping to garner some news and/or some rumors that could lead to other avenues of wealth. That is how she first spotted a red headed Nord she came to find out was named Ysolda. _So pretty, and she wants to really learn the merchants trade from_ **_my_ ** _people! She is amazing. So she needs a Mammoth's tusk to get_ **_him_ ** _to teach her._ Khazura looked down at the notice calling for the Bandits in the Halted Stream camp to be wiped out. _I think I’ll do just that while Davinta is completing her test, and while I’m at it I’ll try to find pretty Ysolda a nice Mammoth's tusk!_

Thus, Khazura left Whiterun as well. Hoping she would be able to find at least one tusk before completing the bounty she carried.

 

**Just outside Ustengrav…**

Davinta crouched down. She could smell blood heavy on the air and hear voices discussing what they hoped to find within Ustengrav. _I don't like this, I have no clue what I'm dealing with!_ Then she heard Silverwynd project into her mind.

::They are a group of mages hoping to find a powerful magical item within Jurgen Windcaller’s tomb. We must be careful, I believe a few of them to be conjurers able to reanimate the dead.::

Davinta shuddered with that thought. ::The dead should be allowed to rest! Not be forced back into the fight!:: Davinta thought hard at her friend.

Sure enough as they grew closer to the mages camp, two of the bandits were reanimated. But instead of targeting the undead, Davinta targeted the mages themselves. Once the mages fell to her arrows the reanimated corpses collapsed. One even disintegrating into ash.

With disgust in her voice, Davinta said, “I may use Conjuration, but I’d rather summon willing Spirits and Atronachs, than force the return of spirits seeking their rest.”

::In Thedas, some cultures, view summoning spirits into the bodies of the deceased to be an honorable act, so that the bodies can serve their country or community once again as shock troops of sorts.:: Silverwynd informed her young friend.

“That is different from what is done here. The spirits of the departed are literally called back from their resting places and forced into the service of the Conjurer. They know no peace in bodies that can barely walk. This kind of Conjuration sickens my heart.” Davinta shared her disgust.

::Ah then this is more akin to blood magic back in Thedas. I see your point. When the Conjurer is done with them, what happens to the Spirits?:: Silverwynd asked.

“They are destroyed.” Davinta whispered sadly. “And since they were originally born Human, Elven, Khajiit and Argonians their spirits will never reform. Unlike a spirit born in the Dreaming, which has only known an ethereal existence.”

Silverwynd’s talons dug deep grooves into the stone she perched upon. ::I think I understand why this sickens you so then. The two bandits who were summoned back… they no longer exist in any form?::

“That is right. I cannot stop mages from summoning the dead, but to me the Conjurers who do so deserve the death I give them! Let's head inside. I have a feeling there will be more undead summoners.”

Silverwynd seemed to nod as she took flight once again, heading down into the entrance of the tomb. Davinta made it down in short order, opening the wide double doors for her friend and teacher.

Once the doors closed behind them, Silverwynd became ethereal. Once again a Spirit, she shifted into her humanoid form. “With me in an ethereal form and humanoid we will be able to communicate and the enemies will be unable to harm me. My dear heart, we must be careful. Who knows how many other dark mages are wandering Ustengrav.”

Davinta nodded. “I have tried to learn the ‘Detect Life’ spell, but for some reason it fails to work for me.”

“I believe the reason for that is because you are blind. That spell may require sight as much or more than anything else. However, I have worked with you since you were ten years old. I should be able to make them visible to you as bright patches in your otherwise grey world.” Silverwynd raised her hand as if to comfort Davinta, but realizing she could not actually touch her, she allowed her hand to fall to her side once again.

With a nod, Davinta started forward, already hearing two people talking about how useless reanimated corpses were for excavating things. When one asked the other, “Do _you_ want to do the manual labor?” Of course the other quickly denied that thought!

 _This is strange, to be able to spot what I have to eliminate so easily is a gift from the Divines!_ “Thank you for coming with me, Silverwynd. This helps so much!” Davinta's voice was barely above a whisper, yet filled with reverence for the gift being granted her.

“I’ve actually wanted to help you in this manner for a while, however, it takes a lot of energy to do this. So I can only accomplish it once in awhile.” Silverwynd told her young friend.

“Then I am glad it is now you are sharing this with me. I'm sure you would not have to if Khazura or Ralof were with me.”

“That is true, if one of them were here, I would not worry. However, I know how important completing this test is for you. You need further training in the Way of the Voice if you are to survive against the dragons!”

“Yes.” Davinta nodded as she swept the tip of her bow in front of her, to prevent tripping over debris. She settled into a crouch to keep potential enemies from noticing her. When she got to an unobstructed view of the mages she could hear, she brought her bow up knocking an arrow. Letting it fly, she took out the mage that was facing her position. The other mage began raising one of the nearby bandit corpses without realizing her location. The other mage soon fell, while the corpse sank back down to its original position.

Davinta sighed in satisfaction, the mage did not have time to root the spirit back into its broken body. _He will know the rest the Divines have chosen for him. That is a relief._

Davinta and Silverwynd continued through the decaying tomb, heading deeper into the earth, until they encountered the first draugr. The mages certainly helped keep the restless dead off of her long enough for her to put them back to sleep and dealt with the one remaining mage. They never saw her coming, even with the arrows seeming to sprout out of nowhere!

A short time later, they came to another set of double doors, and when they passed through, the quality of the air changed. Davinta could smell pine trees and other growing things.”What is this place?” Davinta asked in shocked wonder.

Silverwynd led her to a break in the wall. As she gazed out, down and up, she spoke. “This is a huge cavern open to the sky! The sun warms this place and pine trees and other bushes perch wherever their seeds landed! I wish you could see this place Davinta! It is so very beautiful!” Silverwynd fell silent as she gazed upon a sight she thought could never be.

~~~~Ustengrav's Inner cavern.

The sound of a distant waterfall told Davinta even more about the natural wonders of this place. She whispered, “I wish Khazura and Ralof were both here to see this! I’m sure they would be amazed. Almost makes me wish I could see…” Her voice trailed away as her mind fell back into memories. Memories she wished she could forget. Shaking her head she turned away from the view she could only distantly guess at, searching for a way down into the cavern itself.

They were still in a section of rooms and halls carved from the stone and perhaps shaped by ancient magicks. Somehow they had finally passed the mages, now there were only ancient undead, skeletons and draugr left to deal with, as well as many pressure plate traps. However, Silverwynd had no trouble in her spirit form, and Davinta had learned long ago how to distribute her weight so as to not activate such traps. Before they could enter the hidden cavern, they came upon a series of rooms that Frostbite Spiders had overrun. Despite the fact Davinta was standing right in their midst, they failed to notice her.

She pulled several arrows, letting them fly in quick succession. They buried themselves deeply into the giant spiders, quickly bringing an end to their threat. Having finally bypassed the most serious threats, Davinta followed her nose to the fresh water she could hear roaring from a place high on the wall. She soon came upon a word wall, learning the first word of a new Thu'um. “I’ll have to bring Khazura here so she too can learn this word.” She muttered to Silverwynd.

Davinta made her way back up to what she considered the main level. She continually swept the tip of her bow along the ground in front of her. She didn't want to trip over something or end up falling to the floor below.

::Be careful. We are nearing a narrow bridge to a new section.:: Silverwynd advised her.

Davinta nodded. She loved this place. It was out of the wind, with enough sunlight and precipitation to allow vegetation to grow. “There are trees in here aren't there, Silverwynd?” Davinta asked.

::Yes, mostly pine trees. It is a beautiful sight, that I wish I could share with you properly.:: There was a wistfulness in Silverwynd's mental voice that touched Davinta's heart.

“It's okay, my friend. I have always been blind, I do believe that when I finally move on to whatever reward or punishment the Divines have in store for me… I believe then I will receive the gift of sight and perhaps then I can revisit places like this. Whether or not that happens, I am okay. I’ve learned to be happy with the life I have.” She paused, listening. She could hear the creak of a skeleton walking around on the far side of the bridge. Remaining silent, she thought to her friend, ::Besides I found something I thought I would never have. I found someone who loves me, someone who sees me and not my handicap.::

::Ralof is a good man. I know he will make you happy.::

Davinta moved carefully, soon realizing that the creaking noise from the skeleton was coming from above her. ::Silverwynd is there a way up?::

::Yes, turn to your right, move forward a bit… stop. Turn to your left. You are now at the base of a wooden ramp leading up.:: Silverwynd directed.

Davinta took the ramp up, slowly and carefully, so as not to attract the attention of the skeleton that seemed to be nearby. She paused as she crested the rise and came level with the upper floor. The creaking and shifting of the skeleton was to her immediate right. Crouching lower still, she knocked an arrow to string, pulling her bow taught, and letting the arrow fly, shattering the skeleton onto many much smaller pieces.

There didn't seem to be any other monsters on this level so she carefully made her way back down. As she passed some stones, they made sounds and seemed to light up. Each time this happened she could hear gates rising a bit further on.

Davinta walked between these sounding stones and up to the gates, trying to suss out how she was to get past this particular obstacle. Then a light went off in her head, she spoke aloud. “I think I need to sprint past the sounding stones, then use my Whirlwind Sprint shout to make it past the gates before they drop shut again. Does that sound about right to you Silverwynd?”

::I do believe you are on the correct path with that idea. The primary concern will be you not tripping while sprinting this unfamiliar area.::

“True. I think I’ll count the walking paces. I know how much longer my sprinting stride is, so I should be able to compensate and use the shout at the correct moment,” Davinta stated as she began heel-toeing it from the gate to the furthest sounding stone.

Despite her best efforts, it took Davinta three tries before she was able to time her sprint and shout just right to make it past all three sounding stones and the three corresponding gates. When she did accomplish the feat, her spirit self and physical self both cried out in joy as she pumped her fist in the air. A smile cracking her face almost in two.

::Well done, daughter of my heart!:: Silverwynd cried out. Her joy joining Davinta's. Together they moved on, further into the tomb. They found the resting place of Jurgen Windcaller, the few draugr that guarded the place already sent back to their eternal rest. Instead of finding the horn, Davinta found a rolled note. Her fist tightened on the scroll, anger rising high in her chest.

“Let's go find Khazura! She can read this to me.” She denied to herself that Silverwynd might be able to convey what was written in the note. Davinta's steps betrayed her agitation, and Silverwynd knew it would be best to just follow along.

Silverwynd reclaimed her owl form and became physical as they exited Ustengrav. ::Let us hope Khazura is in Whiterun when we return!::

 

**Halted Stream Camp…**

Khazura had dispatched all the bandits outside the mine proper. Within the mine she found four mammoth tusks. She was tempted to head back to Ysolda then and there, however, the bounty for taking care of the bandit leader called out to her.

So she snuck her way through the mine dispatching bandits as she came across them. Finally, just the Bandit Leader remained. He was hunched over a table as he examined something she could not see. She crept forward on silent feet, her dual daggers in hand. She was right behind him, could hear him quietly breathing. Before he could turn, she struck. Slitting his throat. She lowered his inert form to the ground beside the table, then she looted this thieve's den for all it was worth.

With a smile on her face Khazura returned to Whiterun, making her way to Dragonsreach to turn in her bounty, with Proventus Avenicci. After receiving her reward she left Dragonsreach, to look for Ysolda.

Khazura found Ysolda in the market, with a toothy grin Khazura handed over two Mammoth Tusks. “Here is you’s tusks!”

Ysolda stuttered a bit, “B-but I only need one…” she could not believe someone would go this far beyond her original request.

Khazura's grin grew. “Is fine, one to give and one to sell to make some added profit.” Khazura shrugged to show how little she needed either tusk she had handed over.

Ysolda blushed as she considered the Khajiit before her. She finally gave a small bow. “Thank you Khazura, in return let me teach you about the merchants trade and speech. So many fail to realize how important both are.”

For the next three hours Khazura spoke with Ysolda in the Bannered Mare, having found a quiet corner away from the usual crowd.

And that is where Davinta found her. Realizing that Khazura was deep in discussion with someone, Davinta decided to get a drink, however Khazura spotted her and called out, “Davinta, this one wishes to introduce you. This beautiful lady is Ysolda. Ysolda, this is my friend and sister-in-spirit, Davinta.”

Davinta had turned back as soon as Khazura started speaking, she offered her hand to Ysolda. “A pleasure to meet a friend of Khazura's.” Davinta smiled in Ysolda’s general direction.

“It's nice to meet you as well.” Ysolda looked around before continuing. “I really should get going to catch my contact before his caravan moves out from Whiterun. Excuse me.” She bowed to them both. “Perhaps we can meet again, Khazura.” Ysolda intoned hopefully.

“Sounds good. This one will be glad to meet with you later.”

Once Ysolda had left Davinta let her face fall into neutrality, she dug out the note. “Khazura can you read this for me?” She asked, her voice devoid of emotion despite the fact she was filled with anger.

Khazura glanced at Davinta's blank face and thought, _“This is bad, never seen Davinta truly angry before. Feel sorry for the fool who brought this on!”_ Khazura took the rolled note, unrolling it to quickly scan the contents. She read it aloud…

 

_Dragonborn --_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_\--A friend_

 

Khazura looked back up at Davinta. “You’s found this instead of Jurgen Windcaller's Horn, didn't you’s?” She asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In a cold voice Davinta replied, “Yes. I’m getting rather upset, this has to be someone's idea of a test. I am heartily sick of being tested!” She fell silent, taking a deep calming breath. “Shall we head to Riverwood and meet this _friend_?” Davinta asked.

“Yes, they greeted the Dragonborn at the beginning of the note. Not our fault they will only be expecting one.” Khazura gave a feral, narrow eyed, grin. “Let's go!”

In short order, Davinta and Khazura were on the road to Riverwood once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: This adventure will be covered in ‘Of Tooth and Claw’ a multiple part journal style story arch, as told by Davinta to her friend Farkus, in 'Shadows of Silvered Wings - Skyrim’.  
> ____________________________________
> 
> Next Time: A Blade in the Dark...  
> ____________________________________
> 
> My thanks to Light_Beyond_Nemesis for being an awesome beta! Thank you again for the help and encouragement!


	11. A Blade in the Dark…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinta and Khazura arrive outside the Sleeping Giant Inn. Who will meet them and how will Davinta deal with what she learns? What will Khazura do in retaliation for upsetting Davinta?
> 
> Shall we find out together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. My life is starting to sort itself out and I’m beginning to enjoy writing again. I can not promise to post as often as I once did, but I will try not to have quite so much time between posts.

When they arrived outside the Sleeping Giant Inn, Khazura grabbed Davinta's arm before she could storm into the Inn. “You’s okay?” She asked, quite concerned.

“I will be when I learn what's going on! I am so sick of being jerked around on other people's whims!” Davinta's anger ate at her, she wanted to hit whoever was messing with her now. Everywhere she turned she was being tested, doubted. She expected that of her Father's lackeys. Not out of complete strangers. Who am I kidding, no one will ever just sit back and accept me as I am! Her mind stopped for a moment, and she sighed. That is unfair Davinta! Ralof and Khazura accept you just as you are and feel no need to test you. Divines help this fool, and help me keep my calm!

As they entered the Inn, Davinta motioned for Khazura to wait as she approached the Innkeeper. I think her name is Delphine, if I'm remembering correctly. Davinta pulled 10 Septim out of her money pouch, she handed it over as she said, “I'd like to rent the attic room.” She knew her voice was dead, void of the emotions she felt rolling inside her.

“Attic room, eh? Well… we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home.” She replied.

Davinta merely nodded in response, as she walked over to the mentioned room, she made a quick motion to Khazura that sent her scurrying into the room ahead of Davinta. In moments Khazura had slipped into shadows and watched quietly as the Innkeeper followed Davinta into the room.

Delphine looked Davinta over, “So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about.” She pulled an ancient looking horn out of her belt pouch. “I think you're looking for this.” She said as she handed the horn over. “We can't talk here, follow me.”

Davinta gripped the horn so tight her knuckles went a much paler shade of brown. Her eyes narrowed and she suppressed the angry growl she felt growing deep in her belly. She turned to Khazura and jerked her head towards the Innkeeper and Khazura slipped out following Delphine.

Davinta followed close behind Khazura. The patrons in the Inn fell silent as they watched the suddenly dangerous pair follow Delphine. None were willing to move, let alone voice their concern for the Innkeeper. Many knew that Davinta cared about Riverwood and had been instrumental in getting the Whiterun Guards to their little village.

Once in Delphine's room she ordered, “Shut the door.” Without even looking at Davinta. The door was shut before the Innkeeper even finished speaking. Delphine opened a secret door, that lead down into a small cellar beneath the Inn. The two friends followed her down, Khazura gently stroked her dual daggers as she glanced at Davinta, ready to follow her lead.

Delphine leaned over a map spread on the tablet situated in the center of the small cellar. She still had not noticed the Khajiit that had followed the Redguard. “The Greybeards seem to think you're Dragonborn. I hope they're right.”

Davinta made a non-committal noise before she spoke. “So you're the one who took the horn?”

Delphine gave a harsh bark of laughter, “Surprised? I guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act.”

“So why the cloak and dagger? Why the test?” Davinta's voice was like ice, which finally alerted Delphine to the fact there was a problem.

Delphine finally looked up, noting the Khajiit standing silently next to the Redguard. “Ahhh… Well you can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere.”

“Well you better have a good reason for dragging me here.” Davinta challenged.

“This was the only way I could make sure the rumors of a Dragonborn weren't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out.”

Davinta shrugged, “You had better explain things. Fast.” Khazura had never heard Davinta's voice so cold, virtually lifeless. And very dangerous.

Delphine's eyes narrowed as she looked at the Redguard. “I’ll explain what I want when I want, got it? You’d already be dead if I didn't like the look of you when you walked in here.” She threatened. “I had to know, no that's not wholly correct… I have to know if the rumors about you are true…”

Davinta's smile spread slowly. “Really? Sucks to be you. Come on Khazura, we're done here. I have what I need.”

Khazura watched the Innkeeper's face work through a myriad of emotions before she called out…

“Wait! Please… I'm part of a group that's been looking for you… well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you more, I need to make sure I can trust you.”

“Considering you don't trust me, why should I trust that you aren't going to lead me into a trap yourself… I'm getting heartily sick of everyone feeling the need to test me. Am I wearing a sign that says, 'Liar, murder here!’?”

“If you don't trust me, you were a fool to walk in here in the first place.” Delphine mocked.

“Not really, you did not even realize my companion was here until you looked up. Why did you take the horn from Ustengrav?”

“I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable. When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent, and not a Thalmor plant.”

“Alright, answer me this… Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?” Davinta's mistrust in the woman before her, was obvious in her tone.

“We, the group I'm with, remember what most do not - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon’s soul?” Delphine asked, a note of desperation in her voice.

Wanting to get a true reaction from this devious woman Davinta laid out something she had not told Jarl Ulfric. “Actually, both my companion and I can absorb a dragon's vital essence. That is in fact how we both learned we were Dragonborn.” Davinta listened to the changes in Delphine's breathing and heard her nails scrape into the wood of the table she was leaning on.

“Wait… what? B-both of you are Dragonborn?!” Delphine felt as though the floor was tipping out from under her.

Khazura now spoke for the first time. “The only one you’s should worry about, be’s Davinta. She be's the first revealed Dragonborn. This one be’s backup just in case.”

Delphine nodded. “I still need to see it in action before I detail anything else. Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. Something is happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it.”

Davinta scoffed, “It seems you need us far more than we need you! Besides, what makes you think dragons are coming back to life?”

Delphine smirked, “You were apart of it, remember the Dragonstone you retrieved for Farengar?”

“You were there when I dropped it off.” Davinta could now place the voice as she thought back.

“So you were paying attention. I arranged for Farengar to recover the Dragonstone for me. It's what I do. I make things happen behind the scenes. After all here you are.”

Davinta remind silent so long Delphine began to worry. “I despise being manipulated, especially by people who apparently what to use me for their own ends.” Davinta's eyes narrowed, “You still have not answered my question.”

“I’ve visited the ancient burial sites, following the Dragonstone map, only to find the burial mounds empty. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, starting at the Jeralls near Riften. The one near Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds.”

“Kynesgrove, that is where we are heading?” Davinta asked as her mind finally began turning from her rage. She could feel the excitement building as she considered fighting another dragon.

“There is an ancient dragon burial mounds near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we’ll learn how to stop it.” Delphine posited.

Davinta considered all she knew on dragons and wondered if the dragon that attacked Helgen had something to do with the dragons coming back to life.

Delphine continued, “I need to change into my traveling gear. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready.”

Davinta nodded slowly, “Please keep in mind I don't trust you. You will have to earn my trust. You are as manipulative as my Father. And he wants me dead!” Davinta paused turning away from Delphine, “We will accompany you to Kynesgrove and check the Dragon burial mounds with you, this however does not mean we are at your beck and call. We will be waiting for you outside the Inn. Please hurry as we have other more important obligations.” 

Delphine watched the Redguard and Khajiit exit her staging area. A shudder passed through her as she thought about the Dragonborn. I don't remember the Redguard as being so cold. Could I have read her wrong? I wonder who her Father is. I don't think it's a good thing to be compared to him. I messed this up, that's for sure. I wonder how I can win her trust back, if I even had it in the first place. Delphine let out a long sigh, before quickly changing into her traveling gear.

It wasn't long before Delphine rejoined Davinta and Khazura outside the Inn. The three moved as one, Delphine in the lead. Khazura followed after Davinta, keeping an eye on the road behind them. Silverwynd winged out over the group, flying lazy circles around them. ::Are we trusting the Innkeeper? Or do we need to dispose of her before this night is through?:: Silverwynd projected into Davinta and Khazura's minds.

Khazura's eyes narrowed as she took a large breath, she too wanted to know Davinta's opinion of the tricky woman that was leading them for the moment.

Davinta thought to Silverwynd, ::For now we wait and watch. We see if something or someone is bringing the Dragons back to life. Then we see how she answers my question.:: Davinta knew Silverwynd would keep Khazura in their private discussion.

Khazura still had a sick feeling in her gut, ::You’s be okay, Davinta? This one never seen you’s get that angry before.:: Khazura thought worriedly.

Davinta's mind was quiet as she considered Khazura's question, the answer came sooner than expected however. ::About three years ago I was hired by another noble family in Rihod to retrieve a family artifact from the the Hammerfell Thieves Guild. To ruin my reputation my Father had taken the item, replacing it with a fake. A good fake, but a fake nonetheless. I became a hunted woman because my Father managed to intimate that I had hired the fake made in order to sell the real one to the highest bidder. I eventually cleared my name, but my Father is too well known and liked in the powerful circles of Hammerfell. I had to leave. There have been other similar situations in the past. I came to Skyrim to start fresh. It feels like I'm back in Rihod!:: She fell silent and refused to answer anything else. She heard the distant roar of a dragon.

They were quickly approaching Kynesgrove now. Delphine muttered. “The Innkeeper may have some information for us…”

It became obvious, to Davinta, in that moment the she had not heard the dragon. A woman came running up to them, hysterically muttered that the small settlement was being attacked by a Dragon. With a little questioning they found out the dragon had headed to the nearby dragon burial mound. 

Delphine, Khazura and Davinta all picked up their paces, climbing higher into the hills beyond Kynesgrove. Davinta could hear the voice of the dragon that attacked Helgen.

“Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!”

A new dragon’s voice answered, “Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?”

They were now at the bottom of the dragon mound and could see the black dragon Davinta now knew was named Alduin as well as another dragon’s head slowly rising above the dragon mound.

Alduin continued, “Geh, Sahloknir, kaali Mir.” He seemed to focus his attention on Davinta and company. “Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu’u koraav nid nol do hi.”

When Davinta did not reply a rumbling laugh came from Alduin. “You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah.” The great dragon continued in his native tongue. “Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.”

The newly raised dragon roared his assent and spoke at Davinta but his words were last to her as he made a strafing run at the group, while Alduin took off higher into the sky and heading to his next destination.

The white dragon, Sahloknir, rose into the sky, his words lost to Davinta as she rolled out of the radius of his Thu'um. Delphine drew her bow and began firing arrows at the great wyrm. Khazura faded from sight as she dropped into sneak, moving slowly she found a defensible position she could easily attack from once the beast landed.

Davinta pulled her bow, firing arrow after arrow. Her strikes were true, injuring the wings to force Sahloknir to land. Once down, Khazura jumped onto it’s back and plunged her dual daggers into the place it's wings connected to it’s body. Sahloknir lifted it's head high, roaring in pain. Three arrows, in tight formation sprouted from it's throat, just under the jaw. Sahloknir was silenced, his body collapsed. Delphine and Khazura watched as the soul of the dragon transferred to Davinta in a display of radiant light. His body disintegrating down to nothing but bone and scales.

Delphine whispered in awe, “You truly are Dragonborn… Asks your questions… Nothing will be held back.”

Davinta slowly stood from her crouched position, as Khazura went to stand by her side, they presented a United front. Davinta faced Delphine her rage boiling in her blood. She took several deep breaths before reaching out to Silverwynd, :: Your thoughts my friends? Do we trust her and her… organization?:: Davinta had no doubt Silverwynd would bring Khazura into the conversation.

Silverwynd winged down, landing in a nearby tree, having shared Davinta's thoughts with Khazura. The great owls eyes studied Delphine. ::She believes she is doing what is necessary, as the Thalmor hunt her and the remaining Blades mercilessly. I would say give her and the Blades a chance. She had good reason to test as her life depended on you being a true Dovahkiin.::

Khazura added, ::I follow you whatever you decide, though I really want to teach that one a lesson!::

Davinta smothered her laughter in a cough though her mental voice contained her mirth, ::Like you taught Sven?::

Delphine was getting nervous though their private conversation only took moments. “Please, we, the Blades need your help. If we are to stop the dragon threat from ripping not only Skyrim, but the Empire, to shreds.”

Davinta let out a sigh, as she reached out to stroke Silverwynd's breast feathers. “Delphine do you see this magnificent owl?”

Delphine looked at Silverwynd, noting how the owls blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the twilight over the dragon burial mound. “Yes, I see the owl. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Davinta's lips turned up at the corners, “I have known her since I was a child of eight summers. She has been with me, or near since I arrived in Skyrim. She is of the opinion that we should assist you. Because the Thalmor hunt you and your brethren.” Davinta took a deep breath and expelled her anger from herself. A genuine smile curving her lips. “I will forgive your test, please do not push another test on me and mine. I have my own reasons for wishing to thwart the Thalmor.” She thought, My Father makes it imperative that I do fight them.

Davinta continued, “Do you remember me saying you reminded me of my Father?”

Delphine nodded, “I do, and at the time I felt that had to be a bad thing for me.”

Davinta hummed in agreement, “My Father wishes me dead, because I am his first born and there are those in Hammerfell who wish to see me take his place. However I also found out he is a Thalmor agent and he relishes whatever things they ask oh him. Do you understand why I tell you these things?”

“You are extending me trust, but also making a point that you in turn can be trusted.” Delphine answered.

Davinta nodded, “Exactly. We can discuss the needs of the Blades on the way back to Riverwood. Though some of your next steps may have to wait a bit as I have to deliver a message to the Jarl of Whiterun, and return the Horn to the Greybeards.”

“Of course, shall we get going?” Delphine asked as she turned back towards Kynesgrove and the road beyond.

::Can I prank?:: Khazura thought to Silverwynd, who relayed the message to Davinta.

Davinta chuckled as she answered. ::No my friend, save it for when she feels the need to test us again.::

Khazura grumbled under her breath, ::Very well, I will wait for now and think of a good punishment for when that does happen!::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I have not translated the dragon language because it is not yet known to Davinta, as she only knows at max three words right now.
> 
> A/N: The reason Davinta and Khazura can have such easy and silent conversations through Silverwynd is because they each carry one of her feathers. This will also work with Ralof, when he is close by.  
> ________________________________
> 
> Next Time: A Message to Whiterun


End file.
